Caged
by nlightnd
Summary: Sakura discovers strength in herself along with a new love. Unfortunately, troubles and surprises will cause much chaos. Will love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Caged

A/N: This is my first Naruto fic so please be gentle. Constructive criticism will be appreciated and flamers, well, do you really want to take the risk. So flame at your own risk! Also, I'd love to show my love and appreciation to Apherion. She inspired me greatly with her fic, Uncertain Feelings, which is an absolute wonderful read!

Hugs/Props to ya girl. You rock! This is rated T for now but rating may go up later. Also, this is a Kakashi/Sakura fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto & company, for if I did, I'd own Kakashi. I'm including an original poem of mine, 'Set Free', which I do own. So now we're clear on who owns who & what... on with the show!

Sakura awoke to a loud, buzzing sound. Taking her hand, grabbing the offensive, noisy object and throwing at the nearest wall. Then she realized what she had done.

"Oh, no. Ino's going to kill me! She gave me that alarm clock for my birthday last year. What am I gonna tell her? Oh, well, no sense worrying about it now. Time to get up, get ready and head to the traing grounds."

She was excited about training today because she would be back training with the legendary, kakashi. Sakura had really missed him and her boys more than anyone would ever guessed. Everyone thought she was finished when Sasuke abandoned Konoha in search of the power to help him destroy his brother. While Sasuke was doing that, Naruto was training with Jaraiya, ero-sennin. Jaraiya was legendary in his own way but he'd already taught Naruto quite alot. Sakura looked forward to the day when they all four could reunite as team 7 once again. But with everything going on, who knew when that day would come.

Sakura threw on her regular chuunin gear, she'd past the test right after her teammates had left, along with her typical weapons. She even wanted to show Kakashie a few new jutsus she'd learned from Tsunade herself. Most of all, she just wanted to impress him, to hear him say that he was proud of her! She'd walked out her door and before the pink haired kunoichi knew it she was standing at team 7's training area. Sakura couldn't believe she'd been that deep in thought. Thinking to herself, 'I bet Kakashi will be late but I wonder how late'. Twenty minutes later, deep in thought, her pondering was answered.

"Yo, Sakura." Kakashi called out to her. "Been here long?"

Sakura couldn't help but to laugh at their joke. "No, sensei. Just long enough to begin meditating. Since I never could do it with Sasuke and Naruto around."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, admiring his lean body, even his hair begged to be touched. ' Wait a minute...where did that come from? He's my freaking teacher, no way can I even consider this. But, my god, I haven't seen him in so long. If it hadn't had been for the note tacked to my door yesterday I wouldn't be here now. I remember I had just gotten back from the store and there was a note on my door telling me to meet here at team seven's training grounds at eight am. So here I am and there he is.' Her thoughts were beginning to run a little on the irrational side so she tried to rationalize them thinking maybe it was PMS or something!

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to begin? I thought we could start with some sparring to see how you've progressed and go from there, alright with you?"

"Sure." Sakura felt like her voice was unsteady and might likely tip her teacher off that something might be amiss. ' If I can just act normal for once. But what the hell is normal exactly?'

Sakura took out her kunai and readied herself. She knew that the moves and jutsus she'd seen him maneuver were the tip of the iceberg. Kakashi wasn't the legendary Copy-Nin for nothing. Sakura was almost so deep in thought that she about missed the kick coming at her head, ducking she countered with a block and a kick of her own, which she knew would probably come up short. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two shuriken flying at her. Skillyfully, using her kunai, she cut them out of the air and away from the intended target; her.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Damn. She's gotten a little better. Sakura never used to be able to do that. I think it's time to bump up the stakes."

Shadow replications and other jutsus had been freed to work their purpose. Blows upon blows were being exchanged time after time. Hours later, Sakura, soaked with sweat, still trying to fight her all. The next move revealed frightened her more than any enemy she'd ever seen.

A/N: I'm gonna leave it right there for tonight...my first chapter, my first fic and all. If you want more just R/R. I know the Kakashi/Sakura action's slow right now, but it'll pick up.. you can't just jump into something like that.. what kind of girl do you take me for anyway? Hahaha.. :)


	2. Never Thought He Would Do That

Caged

Chapter 2: Never Thought He'd Do That

A/N: Thanks to all whose read & reviewed so far, I've appreciated and it helps motivate me! Apherion, lil sis, as always your inspiration is divine! I'm loving your one shot ...haven't got to finish yet.. but damn it's hot! Those of you wanting to read it it's called 'All In One Moment'. To Infinite's girl & SweetAssassin, thanx for your reviews and comments, it's for the three of you that I dedicate this chapter! Happy reading. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but wish I did. I do own 'Set Free' which is an original poem I wrote and decided to include with this fic. Isn't this disclaimer stuff a pain? Oh well, on with the fic...

The end of last chapter:

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Damn. She's gotten better. Sakura never used to be able o do that! I think it's time to bump up the stakes."

Shadow replications and other jutsus had been freed to work their purpose. Blows upon blows were constantly being exchanged and blocked time after time. Hours later, Sakura, soaked with sweat, still fighting, giving her all. She felt so weary but didn't want to give up and risk disappointing Kakashi. She glanced down at the ground for just a moment and when she looked back up; she froze.

'He wouldn't do that... would he?' Sakura wondered frighteningly.

She watched as Kakashi calmly slid his forehead protector up past his eye, baring his sharingan. ' Oh shit! I'm in deep trouble now.' Sakura desperately tried to think of some jutsu or something to pull off, but in her panicked mind, she came up with nothing. The last time she'd even been in it's presence, she thought she was going to die. Later she found out from Sasuke and Naruto that they believed the same thing.

Sakura watched at the sharingan activated and swirled, her fear building. Gravity weighing her down; pulling her to her knees. She closed her eyes and saw a whole different world in her mind. Sasuke and Naruto, being tortured, their screams piercing her ears. She saw herself, approached by Kakashi, but this didn't look like her Kakashi. This was an evil Kakashi. He struck Sakura, knocking her to the ground. Tears that had risen, now fell freely.

"Sakura...you know this is what you want. You want to be hurt." He taunted her further, " You're not strong enough to be a ninja. Everyone always rescues you and you never have to fight anyone or anything. Give up. Go home. Kakashi's voice became darker and louder, no longer teasing. " I could give you want you want, you know, break you in so to speak."

At this Sakura's mind snapped. Screaming, she opened her eyes once and the darkness began to envelop her. She felt strong arms catch her before she hit the ground.

"Sakura."

She heard a voice call her name. Someone was worried and that someone sounded like Kakashi! It couldn't be Kakashi though, because he never worried about anyone and always had this laid back attitude. Nothing ever fazed him.

Once again her name was spoken. "Sakura. Answer me. Are you ok?"

Sakura stirred and moaned. "Kakashi?"

"Yo.. I'm here, Sakura. Are you ok?" Kakashi really needed an answer from her. He wasn't sure what she saw but apparently it scared the hell out of her judging by her reaction.

"Kakashi? Is that really you?" She sounded doubtful but after what she saw; she wanted to make sure reality was well... reality.

"Sakura, it's me. What's wrong? What did you see?" He had to know so he could try to understand the things she saw and help her with the trauma of it all. Kakashi looked up at the sky then back at her.

"Sakura, you can tell me, you know. What's bothering you. What did you experience under the sharingan?" He regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth.

She tensed up so visibly and started shaking. Sakura thought to herself ' How could he do that to me? I never thought he would or that he could. He didn't even have to use that to win the spar, so what the hell was going on?' The more Sakura pondered on it, the angrier she got. Kakashi must have noticed and started speaking to her to try and calm her.

"Are you upset?" Needless to say, that was the wrong thing to say at the wrong time. Kakashi hadn't stopped to consider that Sakura was known for having an explosive temper, and after training with Tsunade, well that made it ten times worse.

"Am I upset? Do I look upset? What's wrong with you?" Questions were being fired at Kakashi faster than if she'd thrown a handful of shurikens.

"Why?"

Sakura was really steaming now. ' Why? Why the hell did he think? Were men just extremely mentally limited when it came to women's feelings and intuition? That's it, I'm fixing to let him have it.' By now, Sakura was shedding a fresh batch of tears just running steadily down her cheeks.

"Kakashi, how could you do that to me? You didn't need the sharingan to win! What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Sakura, I just wanted to see if you'd been taught anything by Tsunade or Sasuke to counter the sharingan. But-

"But nothing. I honestly thought I was going to die and you didn't care! That's what hurt most." Sakura's eyes widened. ' I don't believe I just said that.'

Kakashi never showed any facial expression; his eyes seemed to widen in disbelief. "What?"

"Nothing... It's nothing. Just my after traumatic mind trying to catch up with the rest of me." She thought, ' I know he doesn't believe me not one word. I need to get out of here before I really incriminate myself.'

She stood up. " I've got to go, but just you know, Kakashi, you've broken something inside. Something very precious to me. My trust." Tears were falling even harder even though she tried to stop them.

"Something happened didn't it?" He questioned. "Something happened while I was using the sharingan, didn't it?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I can't talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. I want to be able to get over what you did today. You've hurt me worse than Sasuke or Naruto ever had. So why don't you take them out to ramen and brag about it. Maybe the three of you could compare notes!"

With that, Sakura jumped up and took off running towards the village.

Kakashi was up and running as well. "Sakura, wait! Let's talk about this." He was mentally crossing his fingers that she stopped. He got part of his wish.

She stopped and slightly turned her head, tears still in her eyes. "What's there to talk about? It really doesn't matter, though. I think for now we shouldn't train together and just do our own thing."

Kakashi was stunned. He didn't realized she'd been hurt that bad, especially mentally. Bad thing with the sharingan, the trauma could take awhile to recover from and you never knew when more might surface. His heart was sinking, feeling like he was the lowest creature on the planet.

"Kakashi, if you have any respect or feelings for me whatsoever, please don't follow me. I need to think and rest. Trouble is I can't do either with you around." Sakura took off running once again, hurriedly trying to get home. She had so much to mull over and she even wondered,' Can I forgive him for what he's done? I NEVER, EVER thought for one moment he'd do that to me.

Kakashi watched her small figure become even smaller with the increasing distance between them.'Damn it. How am I going to fix this?' He knew when, not if, but when her two teammates got ahold of today's event, he would really catch hell. Hopefully, Sakura would get over this in the next couple of days, if not, he didn't know what he'd do. He loved to train with her. Really he loved to train her. Help her to get better and stronger even more so with her training to be a medic-nin. That was another contention...Tsundade.. shit! She'd pound him into dust literally!

Looking up at the sky with it's beautiful hues, Kakashi prayed that Sakura would come to her senses. They really needed to air everything out. Something happened and he fully intended to get to the bottom of things no matter what! Regarding the object of his thoughts, he followed a few moments later, in the direction of their beloved Konoha. He had to head home and get some rest. Maybe tomorrow would see a better day and the beginnings of a healing friendship between him and Sakura.

'Who knows. Maybe tomorrow.' That being his final thought when he reached the village gates.

A/N: Another chapter done... sorry if it's still not long enough but I had people really wanting an update. Practically beggin for an update... :)

For Apherion, SweetAssassin & Infinite's girl; this chap was for you guys. I hope it's somewhat up to par. Now, if you want more... than R/R...

P.S. Apherion, I think I'm turning into a review whore... ;) luv ya!


	3. His Jailer Comes

Caged

Chapter 4: The Jailer Cometh

A/N: Yeah.. lovely author notes...I'm giving hugs/shout outs to those who've reviewed so far: Infinite's girl, SweetAssassin, GinaCat & Madness Incarnate. Thanx alot cuz if it weren't for you guys wanting more and pushing well this fic would probably have fallen in the cracks...

And I can't forget my lil sis, Apherion, we're too much alike! She's my muse and so forth... appreciate ya!

Disclaimer: Yeah, Apherion, you're right, this is gay! Don't own Naruto. I'd be better off financially if I did! Also ' Set Free' yeah that is mine (like you hadn't heard that in the previous dis). For those that are eager, back to the story! Do I hear clapping and cheering somewhere? ;)

Looking at the sky with it's beautiful, sweeping, hues, Kakashi prayed Sakura would come to her senses. They really needed to air everything out. Something happened and he fully intended to get to the bottom of things no matter what! Regarding the object of his thoughts, he followed a few moments later, in the direction of their beloved Konoha. He had to head home and get some rest.

Maybe tomorrow would see a better day and the beginnings of a healing friendship between him and Sakura.

' Who knows. Maybe tomorrow.' That being his final thought when he reached the village gates.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to a pounding on her door. Rolling over the numbers on her clock read 8:30pm. ' This better be good or somebody's gonna die!'

Jumpin up to answer the door, the pounding continued. Sakura hollered,"Alright, already. Crap keep your pants on." She fervently hoped the irritation in her voice carried throught to whoever was standing on the other side. Taking a deep breath and flinging open the door, she came face to face with Ino.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing? I'm trying to sleep here." Sakura was ready to revert back to calling Ino by her old pet name of Ino pig, which wouldn't have been appreciated, and would have started alot more mess than she wanted to deal with right now.

"Sakura, I tried calling all afternoon. Where've you been?" Curiousity was so eating a hole in Ino right now. She new that here lately, Sakura spent a lot of time with the tall, silver-haired jounin.

"Ino...I-I've been training and I'm wore out."

"Well that's gonna change. Me, you and a few of the others are going out tonight. Suck it up, get your ass ready and meet me outside in...oh about an hour?" Ino sensed Sakura's hesitation so she pounced. "There will be guys there, alcohol there, and did I mention guys?" Ino's face now wore the infamous pleading look that usually guaranteed her success with whatever she wanted.

"Well"...Sakura thought about it. The last person she wanted to run into tonight of all people was Kakashi. Topping it all off, the last place she'd want to run into him would be at a bar.

"Ok, Ino. I'll go. I'm looking forward to being plastered for once!"

That statement alone sent a warning bell off in Ino's head but she thought, ' What the hell, Sakura never does anything remotely wild, let's live it up!'

Sending Ino on her way, Sakura showered and got dressed. She'd decided to wear an incrediby short green miniskirt with a very low cut halter top. She made sure to pay meticulous attention to everything. Never know who you might run in to there after all. Looking at her watch Sakura noticed her time was up and she knew Ino would be out front waiting.

Sakura walked out her front door locking as she left. Sure enough, there stood Ino true to her word. "Ino, what's the destination?"

Ino told her it was, Kunai's, the most infamous bar in the village. Not only that...it was the most popular Jounin haunt.

' Too late to back out now. I just hope he won't be there.' Sakura secretly crossed her fingers.

"Sakura, who are you hoping won't be there?" Oh man! Ino's curiousity was really piqued now.

" Nobody really." She thought, ' I really need to watch the discussions with my inner self. I can't believe what I said outloud. Too much said and Ino will have it all over the village by the next day!

Twenty minutes later, the two girls arrived at Kunais and it was swinging! Ten-Ten and Hinata waved them over to a table. Promptly, a waitress came over asking for their drink order.

Ten-Ten wanted a beer, Hinata a Smirnoff , Ino and Sakura wanted Coke/Rum... shots that is... they both ordered three shots apiece. Before they knew it the waitress was back and the drinks were thrown down!

An hour and a half later, Ten-Ten and Hinata excused theirselves to go home, claiming a mission tomorrow. Ino and Sakura decided to keep going.

"So, Ino, how's Shikamarou?" Sakura felt it'd be only nice to ask her best female friend in the whole world about her boyfriend.

"Lazy as ever. I' ve never seen someone so lazy-assed as him. But I love him and wouldn't take nothing for him."

Sakura could hear the happiness brimming over in her friend's voice and she really was happy for her; but at the same time, she was envious. How's that for a friend, huh?

"Ladies aren't we looking hot tonight." A third male, sensual voice joined in their conversation.

"Hey Genma!" They both said.

One thing led to another and Genma was buying shots left and right, entertaining them with all kinds of his "war stories". Of course Ino and Sakura were really too drunk too care. They'd already had about ten shots apiece of the Coke/Rum.

Genma, sitting next to Sakura, put his arm around her, flirting outrageously. Sakura, being drunk, flirted right back. Unbeknownst to the three, a shadow sat in the back watching. If someone had been close enough, they would've been able to feel the rage coming off in waves.

They'd kept talking when Genma said, "Oi, Kakashi! Come over and join us."

Sakura tensed a little but thought maybe this will break his hard exterior. I think it'd be fun to see if the infamous Copy-Nin, Hatake, Kakashi is capable of jealousy. She took a deep breath and hoped her plan wouldn't backfire right back in her face.

Kakashi leaned down, taking Sakura by right arm, pulling her to stand." I think it's a little hot in here. Don't you agree?"

She caught the undertones in his voice no problem. Getting her purse she told Ino that she was hot and getting tired.

"Sakura, are you going to be alright walking by yourself drunk?" At this point, neither girl could really talk that great without some heavy slurring.

" I'll be fine Ino. See ya later."

Kakashi and Sakura walked out the door, within minutes, finding theirselves at the bridge where their team used to meet all the time as genins. God she missed those days. Now everything's so complicated. Feelings, relationships, nothing seems easy anymore. It's sometimes depressing.

She kept conversing with herself until Kakashi spoke up.

"Sakura, we need to get this right. I owe you an apology and I'm truly sorry. "

"No.. I understand. It just hurt that you abused my trust that way." Her voice grew a little bit softer and he could catch the hint of tears running down her face. " I never told you or Naruto but Sasuke did it to me once. We were training, the same as what we were...Before I knew it, he had both of his eyes activated. I went throught hell! In his eyes, if that were to become my reality, I'd rather be dead!"

Sakura could barely speak now through her tears and her pain was so palpable that it began to choke him. No wonder she'd reacted the way she did! "Sakura", his voice gentle as the night breeze, "Tell me what you saw...please."

"I can't. You won't understand and you'll just play it off as being of no concern." The tears just kept on coming. She tried to stop them, damming them up, unfortunately they refused to stop.

Kakashi pressed on. "You can tell me...anything. I do mean anything. Obviously it's serious enough to be breaking your heart; causing you pain. So tell me."

Giving a leap of faith, she looked at him so tenderly that he was moved. "You", she said, " I saw you and you'd be killed and I was left with nothing." Sakura held her breath now that her secret was out.

_I can't stand_

_Seeing you this way._

Gently grasping her chin, looking in her eyes he said,"Sakura, please don't cry. I cant' bear it. I'd do anything to make you happy. I'd do whatever it took to see you smile. Please... smile for me?"

His plea went straight to her heart...

_Smile for me_

_Through your tears_

_The insecurity._

The edges of her mouth teased up in the corners, working their way to a full blown smile. Just for him. She'd do anything just for him.

"Sakura you've had so much pain and I'm so to have caused you more but I'll will make it up to you, I swear. Everything with Sasuke and then both of them leaving; one of his own accord, one to train. All will be better." He flashed her his trademark "everything will be alright" smiles. You might almost say it could've been a smirk.

_Pain_

_Is all you feel_

_Tears will fall_

_Time will pass_

_You will heal._

Sakura knew that Kakashi wouldn't break his promise so she decided to seal the very promise given by him, for him. Leaning forward, gently pressing her lips to his mask covered ones, she felt his surprise. Though the kiss began slowly, it quickly grew into an inferno threatening to rage out of control.

Kakashi never felt like this with anyone before. These feelings Sakura was bringing forth were unparalleled. Before he'd always felt like a prisoner, a caged bird, if you will. Hopefully, she would be his freedom.

_This caged bird_

_Finding it's wings_

_The wind lifting you_

_Soaring, flying_

_To new heights._

Both of them burning, their passion, also fueled by a little liquor, ignited even hotter. It wouldn't be long before this would have to move indoors. They really didn't need any spectators considering he could get in a shit load of trouble for this. But he found he didn't care, couldn't care about anything but Sakura.

_Surprised eyes_

_View splendid sights_

_Hope renewed_

_When freedom achieved._

"Sakura, are you sure this is what you want."

"Kakashi, I want this more than anything. I' ve wanted you for a long time now and I promise no regrets."

Satisfied with her answer, he picked her up bridal style, taking off like a bat out of hell for a night neither would forget.

Sunlight awakened Kakashi first so he just laid there watching Sakura sleep. They enjoyed a wonder night of passion and it thrilled him to know he'd been her first. He looked at her face so innocent in sleep, capable of great passion and she could produce enough fury to make a grown man wet himself. So here she is with him, of course he doesn't know what she sees in him, but for now love is enough. So much of his life felt like it'd been spent behind metaphorical and alliteratory bars. Well, apparently love would be his downfall. His jailer had come.

_Help me to breathe_

_I didn't realize_

_I wasn't breathing_

_Til you_

_Openend my cage_

_Setting me free._

Well, this is the end for chapter 3. Hope it's a little longer for ya! It's almost 2:30am and I've gotta go to bed so I can get some sleep for work...

Something, I keep forgetting to mention... in this fic, Sakura's 21 and that makes Kakashi 35. Just a fyi thing... thankx for reading, now for more I just need you to r/r...later.


	4. Seperation Anxiety

Caged: Chapter 4

Seperation Anxieties

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Could deal with owning Kakashi tho! This chapter contains an exerpt from an original poem of mine titled, 'Set Free.'

Sunlight awakened Kakashi first so he just laid there watching Sakura sleep. They enjoyed a wonder night of passion and it thrilled him to know he'd been her first. He looked at her face so innocent in sleep, capable of great passion and she could produce enough fury to make a grown man wet himself. So here she is with him, of course he doesn't know what she sees in him, but for now love is enough. So much of his life felt like it'd been spent behind metaphorical and alliteratory bars. Well, apparently love would be his downfall. His jailer had come.

_Help me to breathe_

_I didn't realize_

_I wasn't breathing_

_Til you_

_Openend my cage_

_Setting me free._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura feeling the sun's warm ray's on her face turned over, facing Kakshi. Stretching, she just now realized how sore her muscles were from last night. Opening her eyes, she was face to face with him, absorbing his gorgeous face. It's hard to believe that he keeps that covered, but then again, he'd have a fan club of his own in no time flat!

Kakashi reached out to caress her cheek and saying, "Good morning Sakura." Then of all things, he smiled not just any smile, mind you, a true smile that went to his eyes expressing his happiness.

Sakura, shyly, looked at him again replying, "Good morning to you, Kakashi." Even the sound of his name released a shock through her. Being near him made her want him again so badly. But where do they go from here? She was scared that this might be a one time thing and she couldn't deal with that. If Sakura was going to give her heart it would be completely without reservations.

While Sakura was deliberating what to say, Kakashi leapt into the silent void so there could be no misunderstandings about what conspired between them last night.

"Sakura, you've given me such a wonderful gift. One that I don't deserve and never could hope to prove enough how much I don't deserve you. I...just want to say-"

"You don't have to say anything. I, however want to tell you how much I love you. Even the times you were pretty set that I still was in love with Sasuke, I wasn't. I fell out of love with him a long time ago. If it wasn't for you checking on me and training, I'd have fallen into a place where I don't know if any of you could've brought me out again." While she was explaining away her boyhood crush, her smile switched from such joy to sadness. Remembering all that'd she'd gone through and accomplished was with the help of one very sexy, silver haired jounin.

Sakura reached out to run her right hand lightly up his left arm. Her hand continued upward til it reached his neck. Sitting up and pulling Kakashi to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring deep into his eyes. Everything she felt, she saw reflected there. The two lovers slowly inched forward until their lips were practically touching, but not touching. Sakura took in a breath, letting it all out again. What she said next would help determine if they could continue being together or not.

"Kakashi, I love you...I really do. I love what you can to do me here and now, how you train with me and the ways you take care of me. I know you figured that I wasn't paying attention after Sasuke left but I was. You'll never know what it meant for you to do all that for me." Sakura closed her eyes when she finished speaking, afraid of what he was about to say.

He took both hands, framing her face and softly replying, "Thank you for your words. I'll never be able to meet the standards you have for me. Like I was saying earlier, I don't deserve you and never will."

She felt her eyes going nuts on the waterworks again.'Damn', she thought what's wrong with me. He's going to turn me away. He doesn't feel the same. Panic started crushing her chest. I can't bear this. I've got to leave while I still have some dignity intact. Torn apart inside but also swearing at herself.

Kakashi watched the play of emotions cross Sakura's face. Momentarily, he wondered if last night was the beginning and the end for them. He'd just have to cross his fingers that it wouldn't have a negative turnout.

"Kakashi...I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected." Damn tears were flowing worse than any river she'd ever seen. "I've always tried my hardest for you and only you. The worst thing for me right now is to feel I've disappointed you. I'll just get my things and go. I won't forget-"

"Don't leave." His plea soft and fervent. He took his thumbs to wipe away her tears because he could never stand to see her cry.

"But I thought-" She was confused now. What was going on in the great Copy-Nin's mind?

This time it was Kakashi who took a deep breath and releasing it so he could speak more calmly. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. Unbelievably, he was sure that rejection was on it's way to screw his good morning.

"I've never been disappointed in you. Hell, look what you've accomplished. You're such a talented medic-nin that Tsunade brags on you with every oppotunity. Trust me, that in itself is no small feat. I won't let you go before I say this one last thing."

Holding her tightly against him, he lifted her chin, so they could once again be eye to eye. "Sakura, I love you. I've carried these feeling around since before Sasuke left to hunt down Itachi. I was always too much of a coward to tell you. The reason being, first, you were pining after the Uchiha and second, there's the age difference. But if it doesn't bother you, then I'm fine with us as well. I'm so sorry that I never told you til now and I couldn't let you leave before I let everything out."

Now Sakura's sobs had quieted into sniffles. She looked at him in amazement and suddenly blessed him with her trademark light-bright smile. "Kakashi, I'm want to give this a go.. I mean us a go. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks as long as we're together."

He pulled her closer, kissing her so gently as if she were a piece of glass. Seconds turned into moments and the moments grew heavier as the passion sprang to life once more.

"Sakura, I want you to look in my sharingan. You won't be hurt I promise you. Pleasure will be the only thing you feel this time."

She felt so unsure. The previous times frightened her so badly that she still has nightmares occasionally. "I don't know if I can." The fear began building in her stomach and rising rapidly.

"Trust me."

Those two little words, which held such powerful meaning, added with the look of pure love aided Sakura in surrendering her will to him.

"I trust you. I trust you with my life. What do you want me to do?" Her nervousness evident in her jade green eyes.

"Just look in my eye...then we'll do anything and everything we dare to do. All you have to do is relax; give your will over to mine. That's it."

Sakura, calmly, looked into his eye. Red swirls spun slowly then started speeding up. She felt the pull of his sharingan but oddly enough, no pain or no torture.

Kakashi reached for her kissing her deeply. He'd have to be careful because well... he really didn't want to consider the possibility.

Hands and mouths roamed freely. Sakura felt as if she was floating in suspended time where every beautiful sensation was multiplied hundreds of times over. Kakashi, once again, leaning over her and suddenly all these feelings were causing her to experience a sensory over load. Everything, for Sakura, seemed to blend together. Each touch, kiss and whisper. Within moments, Sakura, again felt her body and conciousness giving in as the darkness over took her for a second time.

Kakashi couldn't help but to stare at her. She was **the** most beautilf kunoichi in Konoha. He was feeling incredibly lucky to have her. Wishing to himself, he hoped that this happiness would be permanent and not fleetin.

_Knock, knock knock._

' Whose at the door? I really wanted to sleep in today. Guess that's not in the cards.' He thought that whoever it was better have a good reason for this interruption! If not, he wasn't to blame for any violence follwing after.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. I'm coming. Keep your panties on." Kakashi found it difficult not to be irritable at seven am, being rousted from his bed with Sakura.

Kakashi swung the door open. "What do you want?" Shaking his head he repeated, "What do you want, Genma?"

"Tsunade-sama is requesting your presence in her office immediately. She has an extremely important mission for you, my friend." Genma couldn't help smiling. Since Genma obviously wasn't privvy to last nights events remarked, "You need to get laid , my friend."

Kakashi smirked while replying back, "Already did." The surge of pride being immeasureable! He was confident that Sakura had something to do with it.

Genma's penchant for nosiness and gossip was immediately roused. "Really. Who would the young lady be, hmm?" Genma was sure Kakashi was lying about it but he was fixing to get a huge suprise.

"Mmmm."

Genma and Kakashi's heads swiveled toward the female sound. Just in time to see Sakura stretching. She'd thrown on one of Kakashi's black shirts and the men had a hard time closing their mouths due to the sight in front of them.

"Hell, no, Kakashi. You can't be that lucky. There hasn't been one guy in the whole village to get this lucky!" Genma was awed. "You know that the rest of the guys will never believe this. Anyway, I 've got to get moving and so do you. Tsunade will have your head if you don't show up really soon. Later."

Genma closed the door behind him and Kakashi crossed the room to Sakura. Taking her in his arms again; inviting temptation and loving every minute.

"Sakura I've been requested by Tsunade to come to her office straight away, no delay. I'll be back soon...wait for me?"

Her smile was all the reward he could ask for. "Do you really need to ask? Wild horses couldn't drag me away!" Her laughter ; music to his ears and a partial key to his heart. "I'll be waiting, Kakashi. Just don't make me wait long, because, I'm a very impatient girl."

He laughed then leaned in to kiss her goodbye. Just to be away from her for an hour would be torture. Asuma, Genma, Raido and Iruka would never let him live it down. What they thought didn't matter anymore than what anyone else thought.

Kakshi walked out the door, heading to the Hokage's office as swiftly as possible. He didn't want to endure being away from Sakura anymore than he had to.

Sakura walked around Kakashi's apartment, this being the first time she'd been there, and to see it in daylight as well. His place was sparsely decorated...simple... just like him. Walking over to his bookcase, she knew several literary works she'd find. Kakashi's perverted specialty, ' Icha, Icha'. She couldn't believe how many different series there were. Glancing at the titles, this gave Sakura an idea. She smiled very mischieviously, pulling several books off the shelf. She walked over to his futon and began scanning through the _perversion library _as she was dubbing it from here on out.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, Kakshi was fighting to keep his temper in check. His _important mission_ was a kind of joke. He knew that at first Sakura would be pissed but would understand, eventually. This was the shinobi life and missions were an integral part of it everyday.

"Hatake. You'll leave at seven am, beginning your mission. You're to take Asuma, Neji, Shikamarou and Kiba. You know what to do and how everything to supposed to fall into place. Good luck and see you upon your return. That's all"

Kakashi never thought that the dismissal would ever come. Tsunade kept droning on and on about the mission; boring him to death. Rubbing his forehead, he pondered how to tell Sakura that he'd be leaving tomorrow and would be gone for about three months. Best thing to do is to get it over with so you can spend your last night, for a while anyway, in her loving embrace.

Sakura was standing on the balcony, outside his bedroom, when Kakashi entered the apartment. He couldn't find her in the kitchen, living room or bathroom, so the bedroom was next on his list.

Stopping in the doorway, he glanced at her, admiring her physique. There was also her inner beauty to contend with...it made the outside that much more beautiful. She slowly turned around and her breath caught in her throat. Thinking to herself, ' God he's too good looking for my sanity. I could look at him forever.' Sakura then noticed his preoccupation and that he actually looked upset about something.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" She crossed over to him and encircled his waist with her slender arms.

"There's no easy way to tell you."

The unease that had started to build when she saw his face rapidly changed to apprehension. "Just get it out. Usually that's the best way."

"I've been ordered by the Hokage leave in the morning for a mission. Bad thing is... I'll be gone for about three months. Myself, Asuma, Neji, Shikamarou and Kiba. We'll be heading toward Suna to visit our old friend, the kazekage, Gaara. Gaara personally requested help from tsunade so it must be trouble. Maybe, though, the mission will turn out to be boring...hopefully."

" I understand, Kakashi. I thought we might've had a little more time before real life decided to barge in on us. I have one small favor to ask, if you will."

Curiousity caught Kakashi by the tail. "Anything that's within my power to give... i'll do it."

Watching her face and seeing the troublesome look that crossed it, he thought he might be in a little bit of trouble for his last statement.

"Good", she said. " I want my insatiable curiousity satisfied and I want this to be extremely memorable for the both of us. Her smile accompanying those words eased his mind temporarily.

"So...Sakura...What did you have in mind?" His voice dropped and the sensuality would drive her crazy. Fact is, he was already there.

Sakura took him by the hand, sitting on the bed. "Well..I was reading some of your _'Icha, Icha' _books and-"

"And?" God he was intrigued. He never believed for a minute his angel would tempt him with such naughtiness! Suddenly, he was pulled forward and she was whispering in his ear.

"Oh really. My cherry blossom such ideas you have... they're kind of dangerous you know." Kakashi pulled her even closer, wanting nothing, not even space between them. Swiftly he captured her lips with such heat that it wouldn't take much to cause an inferno tonight.

Sharing several passionate encounters that night, Kakashi and Sakura, they collapsed, worn out from their late night activities. Wrapping their arms tightly around each other, falling into a peaceful slumber and smiles to accompany the late night afterglow. There would be no regrets, for once, and neither of them would be plagued by the horrible dreams that usually came in the night. Seperate they could hold their own, if forced, but united nothing could seperate and ever harm them.

Soft sighs and whispers echoed in the darkened room which earlier vibrated with the throes of passion. Before they could finally succumb to sleep's hold, they had one more thing to say.

"Kakashi... I love you."

"As I love you, Sakura."

"Good night, Kakashi." She snuggled closer to him and his warmth. Sakura fell asleep instanly.

"Good night, Sakura." Kakashi stared at the ceiling for a few moments before drifting off into his peaceful slumber.

A/N: I think this is my longest chap yet! whoo-hoo! Thanks to those who've reviewed and kept my ass in gear!

SweetAssassin: Hope this was a little of what you were wanting. I tried for a little of both.

Infinite's girl: You wanted more so here it is baby! I'm crossing my fingers you and everyone else likes it.

GinaCat: Thanks for reviewing also and I'm keep trying to update as much as possible as soon as possible. :)

Madness Incarnate: This is also to say thanks for helping keep my butt in gear cuz if u guys didn't beg for more than who knows if I'd ever gotten around to finishing it!

Apherion, last but definitely not least, thank you my muse. This fic is starting to wind up and I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be. I plan on twisting and bending this baby before I'm done.

crossing fingers that everyone will like

Right now I' m so tired I've got Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life' repeatedly sounding in my head. So with this I bid you all a good night. bows and exits


	5. Life Happens

Caged: Chapter 5

Life Happens

A/N: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and keep on wanting more. May the rest of this story satisfy you as the beginning has.

Disclaimer: This is redundant. Read my print.. I don't Naruto & company, wish I did tho:) Now on with the story...

Sharing several passionate encounters that night, Kakashi and Sakura, they collapsed, worn out from their late night activities. Wrapping their arms tightly around each other, falling into a peaceful slumber and smiles to accompany the late night afterglow. There would be no regrets, for once, and neither of them would be plagued by the horrible dreams that usually came in the night. Seperate they could hold their own, if forced, but united nothing could seperate and ever harm them.

Soft sighs and whispers echoed in the darkened room which earlier vibrated with the throes of passion. Before they could finally succumb to sleep's hold, they had one more thing to say.

"Kakashi... I love you."

"As I love you, Sakura."

"Good night, Kakashi." She snuggled closer to him and his warmth. Sakura fell asleep instanly.

"Good night, Sakura." Kakashi stared at the ceiling for a few moments before drifting off into his peaceful slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rolled over to snuggle closer with Kakashi. Instead of a very nice, warm and leanly muscled body, she found empty space. Panicking, she sat up quickly, glancing around but seeing no Kakashi. Jumping out of bed she ran to the bathroom first... nope, not there. She continued on til she reached the kitchen. There he was sitting at the table and downing a large cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Kakashi." Sakura gave him the biggest smile he'd ever seen from her. Considering he'd seen alot of her since last night. Walking over to him, taking his face in her hands, she kissed him so lightly.

"Morning, Sakura. Sleep well?", asked Kakashi knowing full well he'd kept her up really late. He felt a smile break across his face and he couldn't really explain it. As long as he had Sakura, he had everything and that's what mattered most. That's why it was going to make it hard to leave her since they just found each other and worked things out.

He noticed the scared look on her face when she entered the kitchen and he was pretty sure what she had thought. Wanting to alleviate her fears, he pulled her into his lap and holding her close. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"When I woke up this morning, I thought you'd gone. That you'd left me without saying goodbye." Reaching up with her hand, she caressed his face. Emotions clouded her eyes and choked her voice. " I thought I wouldn't get to say goodbye. That I wouldn't get to hold you and kiss you just one more time." Sakura looked away not wanting to let him see the pain currently etched on her pale features. Tears slowly sliddown her cheeks like gentle rain against a pane of glass during a storm.

Taking his hand, gently raising her face to meet his own and saying,"Sakura, I wouldn't do that to you. Not after what we shared. It's going to hurt like hell for us both but you know i'll be back."

Deep inside he was worried about her...that and their seperation. This mission would take about 3 months. He hadn't left yet but he was already wondering if when he's gone that she'll find someone else. This tore at his mind yet even worse clawed at his heart. The very idea of someone else holding her, kissing her and comforting her ,all these thoughts, sent a black rage through him like he'd never felt before.

"Kakashi.." her soft voice bringing him back, "I know what you're thinking. No, there won't be anyone else for me but you. There never will be." Sakura hugged him close to her, kissing him softly but with all of her emotion infused into it.

"Sakura." Unfortunately, their time together was up. Seven am was rapidly approaching and he was so terribly reluctant to leave her, but it had to be done. The longer it took, the worse it'd be... for both of them.

"Hmm?"

Hesitatingly, he somehow found the nerve, saying what needed to be said. "Sakura, I've enjoyed our time together. But now is the time I have to leave... God knows I wish I didn't have to, but you more than anyone should understand the life of a shinobi. Three months will seem like forever but just think about this one thing-"

She pressed herself harder into him, questioning,"What do I need to think about?"

Biting back a groan he calmly said, " You're not making this any easier you know that?"

Kakashi tried to put a stern mask on his face, but with Sakura, it wouldn't work. Especially with her giggling like a schoolgirl on the verge of a laughing fit.

"Just think of all the making up we'll get to do. There's nothing like making love after a long seperation." Saying this, he winked at her, almost laughing himself at her shocked expression.

Standing up, he pulled her into a tight embrace.. so tight because he was afraid she'd disappear." It's time.. if I don't hurry up, the guys will have a search party coming for me.. that or a hunting party."

"Now, Kakashi, don't tell me that they're not used to your errant tardiness!",Sakura teased him.

"That they are but with this being a direct order from the Hokage... I don't want to piss her off! Also, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can return."

Damn that man! He was smirking at her! Payback was already sounding funny as hell.

"One more kiss before you don that mask. It's weird how a scrap of cloth can change a person's looks.. namely, yours, Kakashi. I'm going to miss you dreadfully!" Sakura felt her tears coming again. "I hope you're proud of yourself, Hatake, Kakashi! You've made me into a sentimental idiot!" Damn this was hurting badly tearing her up...but I don't want him to leave just yet. I'm so selfish!

"Don't cry, Sakura, I'll be back again before you know it." Trying to cheer her up, apparently, wasn't going to work. This was killing him to leave her in tears, knowing how much harder it would be for her. Several of her closest friends were going along with him to Suna. Which meant less people to talk to should she feel lonely. And that would come before he exited the gates of Konoha.

"I have a request to make of you, Sakura, before I leave?" He prayed that this would work, if not, he's just have to turn into a cold hearted bastard and just leave.

"What can I do?" Anything, she thought to make this easier. Tentively, reaching up with her hand, tracing every curve of his face, as if committing it to memory. This was almost to much to bare!

"Smile for me. That's all...I need to see your beautiful smile once more before I go."

"I'd do anything for you... you know that right?" Wiping away her tears, straightening her body, she gave him her biggest, brightest smile that she's ever smiled. All the time, feeling like someone had taken her putting her through a wringer.

Kakashi smiled back and quickly laid seige to her mouth, telling her, not in words, but in this primal gesture, how much he loved her. Suddenly, the warmth of his mouth was gone. Opening her eyes, she saw that he'd placed that infernal mask back on. Even though he wore it in public, it thrilled her to know that she's the only one alive to see Kakashi maskless.

"Remember what I said, Sakura. We'll have plenty to talk about when I get back. Just try to stay out of trouble ok?"

Glancing at her, she suddenly seemed nervous, he wondered what she was thinking about.

"Kakashi... while you're gone, could I stay here? If I have to be alone.. I'd rather be here where I can at least feel your presence."

It looked like thousands of lights went on in his eyes. Rather he looked overjoyed that she'd even have thought to ask. He assumed she'd want to stay in her apartment, so she wouldn't be reminded of his absence.

"Your welcome to stay as long as you want. When I return, there's something I wanted to discuss with you anyway. It's not bad, I promise."

"Well, the train's leaving, I better jump on it. Be careful while I'm gone.. if something were to happen to you..I don't know what would happen and what I'd do. Leaning over he kissed her lips then her forehead and was out the door like a quiet whirlwind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 months later:

Sakura was at the hospital, helping Tsunade with a difficult healing jutsus. The patient, Ebisu, had gotten drunk and insulted a team of fellow ninja's. Fortunately, outside the blows from fists and feet, and kunai wounds, he would make it, at least she hoped! One hour later, it was done and Ebisu, resting comfortably was mumbling in his sleep.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Tsunade?" Wondering what the gorgeous, blonde Hokage wanted, she asked her, "Do you need anything sensei?" Sakura looked over Tsunade to make sure she hadn't overused her chakra. That's the last thing they needed now!

"Are you alright? You look pale and I've noticed you're not eating. I'd almost swear you're not resting well either, the circles under your eyes my indication for that statement."

Sakura started to speak when she was slapped by a wave of dizziness. Last thing she remembered was a pair of male arms stretching out to catch her falling form. Then all was dark.

"Sakura... Sakura. Wake up. You need to wake up. We really need to have a talk." Guessing the voice belonged to her sensei, she opened her eyes, she was right. "I ran some tests and we need to talk. Are you up for it?"

She slowly nodded her head. The way Tsunade was talking had her scared. Problem being, when she got scared, she longed for Kakashi, so he could make it all go away and just hold her til she felt better.

"Ok. Sakura, you're going to have to take better care of yourself from now on. That means no working your ass off here, in the hospital, or at the training grounds. Is that clear?" Sakura had never heard her teacher sound that stern to her ever.

"Tsunade-sensei... what's wrong? Please just get it out. This waiting is killing me." Sakura in the meantime had been gripping the sheets on the hospital bed in which she lay. Now, though, she had them in a death grip.

"Your pregnant, Sakura. A little over two months. So who's the lucky man?" Tsunade couldn't help but tease her apprentice. "Twenty bucks says it's a silver -haired jounin who's punctually challenged... hmm? You can trust me. I won't say a word on the name of the father."

Sakura, dazed looking said,"The father is Hatake, Kakashi."

"It figures... the one time I have a sure bet.. noone wants to take me up on it! That's screwed up. Oh well.. that's the way life happens. Oh and just to let you know.. Kakashi's team is slated to come in this week. Thought you'd want to be around to welcome him back. I never realized that you two were that close! Anyway, go home and rest. I can't have one of my best medic-nins wearing herself out." Tsunade left closing the door behind her.

What am I going to do? What will Kakashi say? The questions came faster and faster as she became more confused and disoriented about all of this. Getting up and leaving the hospital, she fervently wished that noone would find out about her pregnancy yet. She was still trying to work out how to tell him. Would he be disappointed? It's too confusing... I just need to lay down and rest.

Shortly after, Sakura walked through the door to his apartment, glad that he was returning in the next few days. Walking down the hall to his bed they'd so lovingly, passionately shared and now the result, besides their love awakened in each other, was a baby on the way.

Laying down, Sakura stared up at the ceiling, a nightly ritual, that Kakashi had fallen into years ago when he was preoccupied and couldn't sleep. Kakashi .. I miss you so much, she spoke outloud to the darkness. Tears rolled down her face, which made the situation that much worse. She hated being weak and emotional. ' Guess I better get used to this... I'll be like this for the next six to seven months!'

Wiping away her tears she snuggled closer into Kakashi's pillow, which smelt so wonderfully like him. Her last thoughts of the night were of her, Kakashi and the baby. Could it possibly work for them to be a family? Honestly, she was just too tired to think anymore.

Closing her eyes, she opted to let fantasy run rampant, giving her what she wanted, but it was only Kakashi who could give her what she needed.

A/N: whoo.. another chapter done for my faithful reviewers. You guys rock!

Apherion, my muse, keep on inspiring..you're the best, lil sis! luv ya!

SweetAssassin: I'm glad you were pleased. This being my first fic, I didn't want to fall flat on my face!

Infinite'sgirl: Yeah... could you expect some trouble.. it'll hit the fan when Kakashi's team returns to Konoha.

Silent Kunoichi:I'll add more as soon as I can... I think I'm doing fairly well... five chapters in five days. Hell, I'm not sure how long this lil baby's gonna be:)

Madness Incarnate: I feel priviledged that you took the time to review more than once. It's greatly appreciated and helps keep me motivated.

Note to all: This fic WILL have a happy ending. Just bear with me. Next chap.. Return of Kakashi...


	6. Confusion

Caged: Chapter 6

Confusion

A/N: I decided to do this at the beginning again, so hang tight:)

APHERION: Don't worry you'll get your wish for the ending. I want to keep my butt intact, thanks anyway... :) inside joke...I'm wanting more on your Uncertain Feelings so this is your kick to the butt to finish it! ;) luv ya!

SILENT KUNOICHI: You wanted more... you asked so you shall receive! Thanx very much for reviewing.

GINACAT: I'm elated at how much you like my story. You guys, that review, are why this is getting put up so often and so fast! Btw, you rock too! I appreciate your reviews as well!

You guys don't know what your reviews mean to me. I look forward, every night, to sitting at my puter so I can crank out some more Caged for your reading pleasure. Keep up the great work and keeping me motivated! You all rock! Luv ya guys!

Disclaimer: Now for the small part that I despise because you have to do this every freakin time! Don't own Naruto or any other Naruto charaters. If I did, I think I'd wanna hang with Genma, Kakashi and Ino. So there... I've admitted I don't own crap in this chapter. Now on to what my awesome reviewers/readers are wanting... I aim to please you know.. :)

What am I going to do? What will Kakashi say? The questions came faster and faster as she became more confused and disoriented about all of this. Getting up and leaving the hospital, she fervently wished that noone would find out about her pregnancy yet. She was still trying to work out how to tell him. Would he be disappointed? It's too confusing... I just need to lay down and rest.

Shortly after, Sakura walked through the door to his apartment, glad that he was returning in the next few days. Walking down the hall to his bed they'd so lovingly, passionately shared and now the result, besides their love awakened in each other, was a baby on the way.

Laying down, Sakura stared up at the ceiling, a nightly ritual, that Kakashi had fallen into years ago when he was preoccupied and couldn't sleep. Kakashi .. I miss you so much, she spoke outloud to the darkness. Tears rolled down her face, which made the situation that much worse. She hated being weak and emotional. ' Guess I better get used to this... I'll be like this for the next six to seven months!'

Wiping away her tears she snuggled closer into Kakashi's pillow, which smelt so wonderfully like him. Her last thoughts of the night were of her, Kakashi and the baby. Could it possibly work for them to be a family? Honestly, she was just too tired to think anymore.

Closing her eyes, she opted to let fantasy run rampant, giving her what she wanted, but it was only Kakashi who could give her what she needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Ino and Sakura were eating at their favorite restaurant. They were, of course, eating ramen and talkin about everything that crossed their minds. Ino noticed, however, that Sakura was extremely preoccupied, barely touching her food.

Ino decided to gently probe at first then if that didn't work...well...there was her mind jutsu. She couldn't stand to see her this way. Wondering if something had gone wrong with her latest boyfriend, which happened to be a hot looking, well-built jounin that had a shock of silver hair, which looked ready to fly away at a second's notice.

"Sakura?"

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura looked up, from her barely eaten ramen, at her concerned friend.

"Is something wrong? You've been elsewhere all day, not really paying attention to me or anybody else. You might as well have a neon sign above your head flashing vacancy. I've never seen you this way, not even with Sasuke!" Ino crossed her fingers, hoping Sakura would tell her. It had to be something big for the lack in her attention span.

"Ino... I need to tell you something. I also need you to keep it a secret for now. I'm confused and could use your opinion." Sakura's eyes, usually so bright, were dull and red from her teary outbursts.

"That's what I'm here for! I promise on our friendship not to say a word to anyone else."

"Ok." Sakura's voice had dropped to a whisper. The last thing she needed was the wrong person to hear it and spread it around. "Ino...I-I'm pregnant. I'm so confused... it's hard.. I don't even know where to turn?"

"How about the father, Sakura." Ino couldn't help but to be a little sarcastic with that one. Whoever he was, he was a jackass for leaving her best friend in such a situation. Depending on the circumstances, whoever he was, Ino break him into a million pieces.

Sakura felt renewed tears flowly freely once again. "Let me tell you Ino.. I love the father very much. He doesn't even know yet because he hasn't been around. He's been on a mission for the last three months." Wanting to defend Kakashi, to tell Ino he hadn't abandoned her or their baby, she looked at her best friend saying, "Kakashi is the father, Ino."

Sakura expected to see disgust or something equally similar on Ino's face, due to the fact Kakashi was her teacher. However, she was surprised by the happiness shining there.

"Oh my god, Sakura! I'm so happy for you, this is great! You know you'll get to tell him soon.. they're supposed to return today, I think."

Sakura's head shot up. The depression that had blanketed her face, lifted, revealing a huge smile. She'd been so anxious for his return and it was practically here.

The two best friends, stood to their feet, hugging each other, ready to welcome the love of their lives back home. Walking out the door, they were already making plans for a baby shower and hopefully a wedding for Sakura.

Ino and Sakura continued walking around Konoha, thinking about how much had changed since childhood. Talking about past crushed, which caused both girls to blush and recall their stupidity towards a black-haired sharingan user, also the last of mighty Uchiha clan. Ino revealed to Sakura that she'd been dating Shika, as she calls him, for about four months. Deep inside, she was harboring the hope that they'd be married within a year or so. With those passing thoughts, she inquired of Sakura how long her and Kakashi had been together.

"So... how long, Sakura?"

"How long what?" Sakura knowing what she wanted, but feeling a little mean, wanted to make her work for it.

"You and Kakashi. How long have you two been together? My inquiring mind and insatiable curiousity are dying to know." Ino glanced at her friend, Sakura did look tired and was nearing her fourth month of pregnancy, as she told Ino everything earlier. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No... I'm fine. To answer your question... we got together the night before his mission to Suna began. Which is about the same length of time as you and Shikamarou. I'm so lonely without him, tho. That and I'm not sure how he'll take the news that he's going to be a father." Her smile, her face had held earlier, had now darkened... tears threatening to spill again."Damn. All I seem to do is freaking cry! I'm so tired of it..."

"Come on Sakura.. I'll treat you to ice cream, if your in the mood for some." Ino, mercilessly teasing her about her second favorite food. "Well... let's go."

They headed for the ice cream stand, Lix. Halfway, there they heard a loud commotion. People cheering and yelling.

Ino said, "Sounds like a team made it in. Do you think it could be... let's hurry!"

Sakura and Ino took off as fast as they could towards the ruckus. Rounding a corner, they almost plowed Shikamarou down.

"Shika... you're back! I've missed you so much! " Ino leaped into Shikamarou's arms, joy mirrorred on both their faces. "You're not hurt,are you?"

"I'm fine, Ino. No scratches, cuts or even a papercut." He smirked at Ino who's face stated clearly' wait til I get you home'! We brought a few guests as well. Gaara, Temari and Hinara along with some Sand-nin. It'll definitely be an interesting visit!

During their reunion, Sakura found herself looking for Kakashi. You think it'd be easy to find a tall man with silver hair... but with so many people here, it was hard to say the least. She heard a female voice remark loudly, "Oh Kakshi... Konoha is beautiful. I'm so happy to be here."

She was beautiful. Typical pale skin, long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was tall, around 5' 9" and slim..in other words, she looked the image of a perfect wife.

Every word the woman uttered, grated on her nerves. The moment she spotted Kakashi, she lifted her hand to greet him when that damn woman threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately. 'No... she thought. This isn't happening. What the hell is going on?' Her heart had already begun the fast drop into her feet leaving behind decimated Sakura.

Kakashi glanced up to see Sakura's hand when that ignorant woman jumped at him and laying quite a heated liplock on him. Seeing the look on Sakura's face, he imagined, she believed she'd been betrayed. He pulled the girl off and began to head in Sakura's direction. But before he could get to her, explaining the situation, she turned, taking off like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell did you do?"

The owner of the voice, stepped forward. Ino... he should've know.

"Kakashi, I asked you a question? Or is your brain and other parts having trouble catching up to what I'm asking? She's looked forward to your homecoming for weeks and now you've destroyed it with that sad looking bitch! I hope you realize what you've lost. That woman could never compare... you know that." With that, Ino spun on her heel, taking off after Sakura.

"Kakashi?" Could the woman not take a hint. He was tired of her trailing him everywhere he went. Always holding on to him, if not, then finding an excuse to do the forementioned.

"Yes, Hinara?"

"Where am I to go now?"

Escape... here's his chance! "Neji and Kiba will escort you, Gaara and Temari to the Hokage and she'll assign all of you your own personal rooms. I have to go now. See you around. Later." A puff of smoke and he was gone.

Sakura was at Kakashi's gathering her things, crying worse than ever. 'I can't believe he did this. Did we mean nothing? What was he thinking?' She wanted to hit, tear and destroy everything in her path, only tsunade had warned her to keep calm, with no major hissies. Feeling worn out, she figured Kakashi wouldn't be there tonight so she lay down to rest.

She saw the picture of them when they were team seven... it was killing her to know they were over. Soon she saw nothing at all.

"Sakura...are you ok? Sakura, wake up please. I need to talk to you."

Slowly stirring, she opened her eyes, seeing the object of her love and current anger. Eyes tearing up again she asked him,"What do you want?"

Kakashi couldn't believe how cold her words sounded. "I wanted to tell you.. that scene, back there, was nothing. There's nothing between us.. trust me. You're the only one I want. I need you to believe me. The pleading in his voice and eyes were tearing down her hastily constructed defense.

Fighting for both her pride and dignity, she got up, looked at him saying, "I've got to go.. I need to think, about this, about us. I'm not about to stand idly by, playing the fool and on the receiving end of a broken heart for my efforts!" Sakura's throat ached from holding back all the unshed tears. Her chest, aching, constricted from all these emotions.

"Kakshi, I need time to calm down, besides we really have to talk later, but not now. I'm so pissed right now, I could pound that girl-"

"Hinara. Her name's Hinara."

"Whatever. I don't care what her name is. Anyway, keep her away from me or else!" Sakura stormed out of his apartment leaving a stunned Kakashi in her wake.

_Knock,knock,knock._

'Now what?' Quickly getting to the door, he threw it open, standing face to face with Genma, once again.

"Kakashi, man... we have to stop meeting like this!" Genma stood in the doorway, senbon balanced carefully between his lips. What made it worse...he was smirking like a cat about to pounce on it's prey.

"What is it, Genma? I'm really not in the mood!" Darkly glancing at Genma, he was hoping it was enough to get rid of him, but obviously not. Seeing how he was still standing there.

Lazily drawling out," I think the whole neighborhood knows you're not in the mood. Trouble in paradise, my friend."

"Yeah. Sakura saw everything with Hinara and she's really pissed. I tried to explain but she won't listen." He felt so down right now... he's actually considering heading out to Kunai's for a drink.

"Tell you what. Let's go down to Kunai's and the first round is on me. I've learned when you can't beat your troubles.. drown them!" Genma and Kakashi both laughed at this.. it was typical Genma sense. "Since I'm already changed, why don't you go change and we'll head on out?"

"Sure... why not? I need to drown something. Also.. Genma?"

Genma still grinning, replied, "Yeah?"

"Try to keep Hinara off of me. I really don't want her hanging on me just in case Sakura shows up."

"Sure thing."

Kakashi went to his bedroom and returned in less than five minutes. "Okay, Genma, I'm ready. Let's go."

Several hours and many shots later, at Kunai's, Genma and Kakashi were trashed talking about women and comparing their past experiences. It was like overhearing a who's is bigger competition.

"Oi, Kakashi, you're favorite person is here."

Kakashi turned his face toward the door to see Hinara walking through the door. "Hell.. I'm getting so tired of her following me. Maybe she won't see us over here."

Hinara disproved that theory, though, striding over to where the two gorgeous nin sat. "Hello, Kakashi."

"Hinara."

Turning her head to Genma she greeted him as well. Genma just sat in silence. It irked him to see how miserable this woman made his best friend!

"Kakashi, I'm going to get more to drink... want anything?"

"Sure. Something really stout."

Genma went to the bar, ordered their drinks while watching Hinara in the process. He had a bad feeling she was up to something that would cause Kakashi and Sakura alot of screwed up trouble. The bartender handed him the drinks and he headed back to the table.

An hour later Kakashi and Genma said their goodbyes much to Hinara's disappointment. Not that either one of them cared. Genma left in the direction of his house and Kakashi to his. Kakashi was so drunk that he never noticed the shadow trailing him all the way there.

Kakashi unlocked his door, heading to his bedroom. Stripping down to nothing, he climbed between the sheets thinking the only better would be to have Sakura there. His eyes closed and immediately passed out from the massive amount of liquor he consumed.

The shadow found it's way to the bedroom, looking down at Kakashi. "Your mine now... Kakashi."

Sunlight streamed throught the windows, further illuminating the white room. Kakashi groaned, grabbed his head and wondering what the hell possessed him to do that last night. Whenever he and Genma went drinking, it was never a good thing. The next day was always hell to pay!

Kakashi heard a female moan next to him. Turning over, thinking Sakura had snuck in on him last night, he saw he was so wrong. It wasn't Sakura, but a naked Hinara. 'Oh shit! What have I done?'

Hearing his front door opening, he tried to move Hinara and get her out.

Suddenly, he heard a pained gasp, looking up he saw Sakura. His mouth was already trying to get into gear.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Really. It's funny, but that's what you said last time." He heard the hurt clearly in her voice. She was struggling to keep her temper in check and was failing miserably!

"When I came home last night I was alone. I don't know where she came from. I don't remember anything after I passed out, but I do remember I came home alone."

Tears streaming down her pale face she struck back, "It doesn't matter. I told you I wouldn't play the fool but it seems you made one of me. The sad thing is we were over before we ever really began. I had something to tell you but now I can't. Obviously, you wanted her more so there she is and here I am.. walking out. Goodbye, Kakashi...we could've been great!"

She turned abruptly, leaving a confused, hurt and angry Kakashi behind. He didn't know if it was a moment of blind stupidity, but he got up to chase after her before he realized she was gone. He'd run through the house with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking out his door. Sakura couldn't been seen anywhere.

"Damn." Kakashi walked back into the bedroom where all the confusion started anyway. He was going to wake Hinara, finding out from her, what was going on. He didn't care if he had to use the sharingan, someone was going to be giving him some answers. He strode into the bedroom finding it... empty. "What the hell?" Where did she go? Kakashi didn't just imagine her just like he didn't imagine Sakura walking in the way she did.

Sitting on the bed, taking his hands and massaging his head he knew he was in deep trouble. He wanted to know why was Sakura so emotional and flighty. Also, he wanted to find out what Hinara was doing. He was tired of people screwing with his life. He'd fought most of his life for Konoha and it seemed he would now have to fight one of the most important battles of his life...the fight for Sakura and their love.

Getting dressed, he left to find Genma and get him to help piece this puzzle together, while maybe making Sakura see reason. His hopes weren't too high on the last thought. Their relationship may end up as Sakura said earlier, that it was over before it really began. Even he knew they could be great given a chance. Right now, though, fate seemed to be laughing it's ass off at their expense. He would make fate and Hinara pay no matter what!

A/N: Well, guys, that's it for chapter 6. Hope you're still enjoying this. If so, please read and review! It helps keep me going so I can give you more, more,more! Constructive crits still welcome but flamers... go the hell somewhere else!

I think this fic is gonna be between 8-10 chaps so I've got a little more to go...later...


	7. Locked and Sealed

Caged: Chapter 7

Locked and Sealed

A/N: Thanx to all those that have been reviewing, you're emails keep me MOTIVATED... so keep reviewing if you want more:) My reviewers, all of you, luv you guys! Ya'll so rock!

Apherion: First of all, I'm typing this under a drunken haze so if nothing makes sense, blame the alcohol, not me:) Second, thanx for all your opinions and being like my beta or something...I hope this still rises to yours and everyone else's standards..if not, you can flay me alive later!

DISCLAIMER: This is so freakin old.. why can't it just be stated in the first chap and be assumed the rest.. Naruto & friends still ain't mine, own nothing regarding them, my tought stuff , i guess. I do, however, own my original poem, Heartbreak, which I'm including in this chapter & possibly the next. Now on to what you guys have been waiting for!

Sitting on the bed, taking his hands and massaging his head he knew he was in deep trouble. He wanted to know why was Sakura so emotional and flighty. Also, he wanted to find out what Hinara was doing. He was tired of people screwing with his life. He'd fought most of his life for Konoha and it seemed he would now have to fight one of the most important battles of his life...the fight for Sakura and their love.

Getting dressed, he left to find Genma and get him to help piece this puzzle together, while maybe making Sakura see reason. His hopes weren't too high on the last thought. Their relationship may end up as Sakura said earlier, that it was over before it really began. Even he knew they could be great given a chance. Right now, though, fate seemed to be laughing it's ass off at their expense. He would make fate and Hinara pay no matter what!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura, eating breakfast, entertaining each other with their most recent war stories and reminiscing, which some of their memories were better off buried. The five of them did this at least a couple times a week since Sakura found out she was expecting. Her friends wanted to make sure she was eating and taking care of herself and the baby.

Attempting to pick on Naruto, Sakura asked him when he was going to pop the question to Hinata. The shocked look on his face was priceless, like the saying, a picture is worth a thousand words. Well, seeing Naruto on the end of embarrassment was great. Sakura was getting payback for all the times with Sasuke that he caused trouble while causing her to suffer severe embarrassment.

"Sakura…I don't know when. I plan on it though." Looking at Hinata, he could easily imagine spending the rest of his life with her. He decided to turn the tables on Sakura now.

"So...Sakura...who's the father? If it hadn't been for yours and Ino's slip, we'd never known about it." Naruto smirked. He was pretty confident who the baby's father was.

Sakura took a moment to glance around; making sure no one important was within earshot. "Naruto, please don't be angry...just accept it and go on." She looked really nervous now; why he didn't know...not yet.

"Sakura…it's not like we're going to spread it around or something." Naruto knew it had to be someone special for her to act like this.

"Naruto, Hinata, Ino & Shika...I have to have your promise. Swear you won't breathe a word to a soul!"

"We promise." They all gave their solemn word that Sakura's secret wouldn't pass by their lips.

"Ok. I haven't known very long...I'm like around three months...more or less...but the father is none other than Hatake, Kakashi."

Silence echoed throughout the room. So quiet, you could hear the slightest breath. This is what bothered Sakura because she just wanted them to accept it without hesitation. Maybe it'd been too much to ask of any of them or all of them. Knowing she had Ino's support already, she told them, "He doesn't know, not yet. When I walked in to his place and found that girl in his bed...well…I lost my courage, refusing to tell him!"

Hinata looked at Sakura. "You have our support, Sakura, no matter what." The young girl worked her way further into Sakura's good graces with that one sentence.

A hand lightly touched her arm, surprising her. It owner, Ino, gazing at Sakura with fire in her eyes spouted hotly, "Fight for him, Sakura. Don't let that she-devil have him! It's bad enough she's possibly might cause you to lose him forever splitting up the future of your family." Ino glanced around the table at what friends were present and continued on. "We're here and we'll even help to get rid of her. That Hinara's screwing with the wrong couple! Hell, there's even a bet going on at both the Chuunin and Jounin HQ's! She's messing with our friends and our money...ain't gonna happen!"

Taken over by her overwhelming happiness, thought her friend's staunch defense of her and Kakashi, she closed her eyes. Deep in her heart she wanted nothing more than to fight and kill the bitch but it wouldn't go over will with Tsunade. "Well guys, I'm going to do my best...our baby needs a father and I'll be damned if I let her interfere!"

Naruto and Ino both jumped up with her short, fiery speech, fists pumping, hollering "Hell yeah. Sakura's back!"

Everyone smiled. Knowing how both Ino and Naruto were their loud exclamation didn't faze anyone in the slightest.

Behind them, however, the chuunin group failed to notice two jounin sitting there, eavesdropping. When it was made known that Kakashi was the father of Sakura's baby, Genma practically dropped his senbon from between his lips. Asuma sat still; he'd been in the process of taking a drag from his cigarette, which he was still holding in mid air.

"Genma, I think fate needs to intervene. If it weren't for Hinara, Kakashi would already be aware that he's going to be a father. But then again... should we butt in?" Conflicted by everything they heard, neither was sure what to do. Genma made the final decision and shared it with Asuma.

"I think we should tell him. Put it this way, if Kurenai were to get pregnant, wouldn't you want to know?" Genma already knew the answer but putting the question to his chain-smoking friend would help him make up his mind.

"Hell, yeah, I'd wanna know. If some bastard tried what Hinara's doing…I'd freaking kill him." The rage in Asuma's eyes made Genma glad that wasn't the case.

"Alright, let's go then. We need to go find us a silver top."

Both jounin pushed their chairs away, walking out, faces spread with mischievous smirks. Anyone seeing that should've run for cover. The last time they wore twin smiles that mischievous, let's just say it pertained to a bachelor party gone extremely wild. Tsunade herself almost raked them over the coals for it, making them swear it'd never happen again. Genma, in his mind, however knew that when Kakashi got married, they'd have one hell of a party!

The five chuunin heard the scrape of chairs, paying no attention to the patrons vacating them. Still discussing Sakura's problem, they were confident that they'd solved it. Shikamaru looked at Sakura worriedly. "Sakura…you alright? You look a little worn out."

"I'm a little tired I guess. Haven't been getting much sleep the last few days. Wonder why..." she sarcastically ended. Getting up she said, "Well, I'm going home to get some rest. God knows I'm gonna need plenty to carry out our plans for me to win back Kakashi. See ya guys later. Bye." She walked towards the door, waving before she exited.

Naruto looked at the remaining three, besides himself, wishing that everything works out. "Ino", he began, "We've all got to make a pact, here and now, that whatever happens we need to be available for her anytime, day or night. You agree?"

Enthusiastically shaking her blonde head, "I'm in. I'm her best friend after all. What kind of friend would I be to leave her in the cold at a time like this?"

Ino glancing around at all of them, her gaze stopping back at Naruto, "So Naruto... you're in?"

"Damn straight!"

Ino continued, "Shika…you in?"

"This is so troublesome...but, yeah, I'm in."

Ino knew he was a lazy ass, but his mind was like sharpened steel, and besides, she loved him like crazy! "Hinata…what about you?"

Hinata glanced back at Ino. "Damn right I'm in. This bitch ain't getting Kakashi." The hatred in Hinata's voice surprised everyone. They'd never, NEVER heard her swear so it was like a shock to the system. "What? Just because I don't curse like Naruto all the time in public doesn't mean I don't know a word or two."

Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto shut their mouths. Not knowing who started first, they all were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe. This went on for several minutes then everyone said their goodbyes going in their separate directions.

Time was flying swiftly for Genma and Asuma. They'd been trying to track down Kakashi all morning. Finally they decided to check team seven's training grounds. Maybe that's where they'd locate their prey. Five minutes later, they arrived to see their best friend leaning against a tree trunk reading one of the Icha, Icha volumes.

Genma was the first to speak. "Kakashi…you got to stop reading that stuff man. Get a woman, lay off the porn, it's that simple." Trying hard to hold in his laughter, he acknowledged that his news would be enough to force him to shut that hentai book! Inside he was cackling like a maniac because he's fixing to freak Kakashi clear out. Many years the two had been friends with nary a good opportunity to do that. Kakashi was always on his guard, though, with friends, it tended to drop somewhat.

"What do you want Genma?" Kakashi glanced up at him, surprised to see Asuma there as well. Narrowing his unhidden eye, he figured that it was something big for those two to show up together.

"Kakashi, when's the last time you talked to your little cherry blossom?" God, he was so anxious to break the news, it was almost killing him. Like a child at Christmas, salivating over presents, but being told it would be tomorrow before they can be opened.

"The last couple of times it wasn't even talking... more like arguing!" Kakashi tried to keep the depressed tone out of his voice. With these two, the last thing he needed or wanted was to have them interfering!

"Hmmm. Asuma and I just happened to be at breakfast this morning. Your favorite kunoichi along with a few friends were there, too."

Sighing, Kakashi closed his book. "Get to the point, Genma. I don't have all day to verbally fence with you."

"It turns out that Tsunade's young apprentice just so happens to be..." Hesitating to say it for he wanted all of Kakashi's attention with the dramatics of it…

"Sakura's pregnant."

Asuma and Genma watched as Kakashi's eye widened. They had him hook, line and sinker.

"What?" She's pregnant? Wh-Who's the father?" Anticipation and anxiety took hold; he wanted to know if it's not his, what happened and who did it! Black rage, already rising to the surface...if anyone had hurt her he'd know, wouldn't he? Wouldn't she have told him? Didn't she trust him? Then again, with the last few days, she'd even refused to see him much less speak with him.

Asuma took over at this point in the conversation. "Interesting thing really, she told her friends that it was none other...than YOU!" Taking a drag from his cigarette, he momentarily enjoyed his friend's surprise.

"Me? She said the baby was mine?"

"Hai." Both jounin couldn't resist answering at the same time.

"Thank you both for passing this intelligence to me. I've got to find her…we've got quite a few things to work out. You two really are my best friends...thanks again. See ya." Smoke puffed and he was gone.

"So Asuma…I bet you twenty bucks we'll be throwing Kakashi a bachelor party before he gets wedded to Sakura. I'd say…oh…within four months. What do you say?"

Asuma smirked right back at his fellow jounin. "I'll take that bet. I'll say their marriage will be in three months, though. They've got it my friend," he said knowingly.

Genma looked confused. "What do they have?"

"A connection...not just purely physical, but spiritual as well. They are well suited for one another. Kinda reminds me of Kurenai and myself at times."

Genma stretched saying, "We've done our part. Now we sit back and watch the shit hit the fan." He started laughing after he said that because he knew Hinara would be a major obstacle to get over or around. However it could be done, they'd do it. "You wanna go spar or drink?"

Crossing his arms, Asuma informed him, "I don't feel like a spar right now so I vote drink."

"Let's go then. Good thing Kunai's is open all day. Course we jounin keep that place rockin'!"

Genma and Asuma took off walking, it was too hot to haul ass to Kunai's for drinking. Besides that, they didn't want to throw up from the heat. They kept up a conversation punctuated by a lot of laughing, swearing and their number two favorite activity, drinking being number one; betting. Their voices and bodies eventually faded from sight.

Unbeknownst to the two handsome jounin, a shadow squatted behind some bushes, clearly hearing every word stated.

"Well, Miss Sakura... I think you're due for a little accident." The shadow was gone before its presence could even be detected, but judging by the jounins joviality, they would never have noticed.

Sakura, on her way back to her apartment, suddenly stopped when a form stepped in front of her; effectively blocking her path. Looking up, she was seeing the man that held the key to everything. She couldn't help eyeing his muscular form or staring at his face, even though half of it was covered. Silver hair gleaming, in her eyes, he appeared like an angel to her.

"Sakura I must speak with you. You're angry with me, I know, but I want a chance to explain."

She gave a hauntingly sad but beautiful smile. "I know. I have things to discuss with you also. Come with me, I'm heading back to my apartment. I'd like to do this is private; we already have too many ears listening now as it is."

Grabbing his hand, Sakura saw the shock is his revealed eye; she could've laughed with the irony of it all. Heading to her apartment, neither of the lovers spoke a word, afraid of harming the fragile thread holding them together. Climbing up the stairs to her apartment she never released his hand, not even to unlock the door, letting them in.

"Kakashi, make yourself at home. I'll get us some tea to drink." Immediately heading toward the kitchen, she opened the cabinets, grabbing two cups along with the sugar. Breathing deeply trying to fortify her courage, god knows it was going to take it to get her through this! Pouring the tea she called out to him, "How many lumps of sugar?"

"One is fine."

"Ok." Holding the cups and going to the living room, she handed Kakashi his cup then she sat down. "Do you want to go first or should I?"

"If you don't mind... I'd like to go first. I need to get this out." Sakura hardly ever saw him this resolute about something. She watched his jaw harden and then relax.

Taking a breath, Kakashi started. "First I want to say that I love you and only you. Hinara doesn't mean jack to me." He watched as Sakura tensed at the mention of Hinara's name but continued onward. "She's been after me ever since the mission in Suna. Partly, she was my mission... I was to guard her along with the Kazekage, Gaara, from assassins. Hinara's a really important dignitary in Suna. It wasn't discovered till lately, also, that she's Gaara's half sister, older apparently."

"One day we were in the market place. She wanted to buy some really expensive lotions and perfumes, so it was my duty to accompany her. She was standing at a merchant's stand when out of the blue, she was attacked. An assassin held a kunai to her throat-"

"Some big loss that would've been." The sarcasm easily rolled off her tongue but she couldn't help it. She HATED, really hated, Hinara. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. Go on."

"This assassin was holding her and would've slit her throat had I not stepped in. Unfortunately for him, I used my sharigan, forcing him to let her go; then that's when I killed him. The same weapon keeping her hostage... I buried in his throat. Starting that day, it's been horrible. She's always following, doing things like you've seen recently. It's tiring and I don't want to do anything to cause trouble for Tsunade; but I'm almost out of ideas."

"The morning you saw her in my bed…I went to Genma asking him about it. There's no doubt I went home alone. Apparently, she crawled into my bed, naked, intending for you to find us. She's been trying to break us apart since she's arrived. She grates on my nerves and I can't stand her. She's turned out to be a vicious woman that when she doesn't get her way…well, she'll make things difficult."

All of this was pushing Sakura's rage button badly. Next she had to tell Kakashi what her new orders from Tsunade are, knowing he won't like it. "Kakashi, I've received new orders from the Hokage. Everyone that came back in from the Suna mission has to be put through a physical, to make sure of their health for all our safety. This also includes all the Konoha Nin's that went as well. So that means in the next few days, I expect to see you in the hospital to get it done." She watched his face carefully. Sakura knew about Kakashi's hate of hospitals, though no one ever explained why.

"I'll come." There's the grim determination he's known famously for. "In return, I want you to answer a question for me. I've heard a rumor and I need to know the truth regardless."

Feeling uncomfortable under his close scrutiny, she shook her head. "I'll answer it if I know the answer." It was the least she could do. Deep in her heart she already knew the question he wanted to pose in her direction.

"Ask away."

"I heard from Genma that you're pregnant. Is this true and if so, who's the father?" He didn't want to put her though this but he had to know. He noticed she paled a little more with each statement and question he spoke.

"Kakashi... it's...true. I am pregnant." Tears were welling in her eyes, yet to fall.

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Who's the father then?" Waiting with bated breath, he prayed she'd say it was him.

Sobbing, Sakura told him, "The father is...YOU, Kakashi." She closed her eyes, afraid of what she'd see. Censure, anger, she wasn't sure.

He opened his visible eye breathing a sigh of relief. Rising from his seat and crossing over to her, taking her in his arms, saying, "Sakura, don't be sad. I plan on being with you every step of the way here on out. Is it a boy or girl?"

"Don't know yet. It's still a little early for that. Tsunade won't know for about another two months."

"Stay with me, please. I want to enjoy all of this with you. Say you will?"

"I'll think about it. I promise. I've got so much going on the next few days. First round of physicals start tomorrow and Hinara's in that group for tomorrow. I'm getting a headache thinking about it already." Sighing, she reached up to hug him then running her fingers over his features, slowly pulling his mask down. With that last barrier gone, she leaned forward, kissing him with such tenderness that it warmed his heart, knowing he'd never deserve her.

Pulling back he watched her face carefully when imparting his warning about Hinara to her. "Sakura, tomorrow, be careful around Hinara. She's very devious and a spoiled bitch. Have someone with you at all times. I don't even want to know her reaction to our expectant news. She'll probably hit the roof. So promise me, you won't let your guard down with her."

"I promise. Anything for you...you know that, right?" Smiling she knew she'd die for him it that's what it took to keep him safe.

"I have an amazing feeling of déjà vu right now. Haven't we covered this in a previous conversation?" Smiling and winking at her, the urge to flirt, he couldn't resist.

"Why I believe we have...oh well. I've got to get in the bed. Physicals start promptly at eight AM. Too early for me really, but I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Would you mind if I stayed the night. I don't want to leave you alone. Coupled with the news I'm going to be a father, it's been quite a day. You've made me so happy, Sakura! Never doubt that, regardless of what happens in the future." Standing up with her in his arms, she still felt too light. "Out of curiosity…how far along are you?"

Smiling shyly, replying, "About three months give or take a little."

"Our baby was conceived the night before I left on my mission, I take it?"

"Yes. At first, I was depressed. You were out there; I was here wanting so badly to tell you and never knowing when you'd return. I was going to tell you the first day you got back, but that's when everything got crazy. I'm sorry for acting childish the way I did. I never even stopped long enough to hear your side of the story. I saw her, I saw you, I saw red, and then I couldn't tell you. I'd made up my mind not to say a word." Taking a breath to continue on with her story, she knew this next part would not make him happy for sure.

"I'd even gone so far to make a deal with Neji. He's been a really good friend to me lately. I spilled everything to him, even about Hinara and the way you were acting at first. He said if I needed a husband and father for our child that he would be it. Neither of us were sure how'd you handle finding out about the baby. You'd never shown an inclination about having children and I was scared at the time, still am actually. Neji, Ino, Naruto and Hinata have helped me so much, reminding me of doctor appointments, eating sleeping and so forth. At that time, I was so depressed they were all afraid of what I'd do. Between them and thoughts of you and our baby, I pulled through. I never want to be without you again. I wanted to tell you this so you'd understand a little of what I'd been going through."

"So... does this mean I can stay?"

Listening to the sound of his husky voice, she wasn't sure if sleep would be an issue of not. Smiling, she looked directly in his eyes letting him know without a doubt what she wanted. "Yes... you can stay."

Carrying her off to her bedroom; laying her down gently. Stripping down to his boxers, lying down beside her, wrapping his taut arms around her, he whispered to her, "I love you, Sakura. Go to sleep now. I'll watch over the both of you and I'll never leave you again", he swore softly.

Tiredly, she mumbled, "I love you too, Kakashi. More than anything and I'll hold you to your promise."

Even though he didn't have the byakugan, he could see her smiling in the dark, lit by the light of his heart.

Kakashi, for years, always had trouble sleeping, but with Sakura by his side, he fell into a deep slumber in minutes.

Outside Sakura's window, a pair of eyes blazed in absolute fury. "That pink haired bitch. I'll get rid of her and then he'll be all mine." The shadow leaned forward to reveal an extremely obsessed, pissed off Hinara. Jumping from her perch in the tree next to Sakura's window, she ran off into the darkness.

Awoken by a kiss place on her lips, she lazily opened her eyes. The sight she beheld was beautiful. Kakashi was leaning over her, telling her good morning.

"Time to wake up sleepy head, you have all those wonderful physicals to do and breakfast to eat before doing that." He looked over to the side of the bed showing her what he'd brought; eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice.

Her eyes bulged and her mouth watered. Quickly devouring all on the tray, she wiped her mouth. "Oh that was so good. I'm stuffed. I don't know how I can move now."

Smiling he told her, "If I have to... I'll carry you all the way there, myself", he threatened.

"That's not much of an incentive. What if I want you to carry me?" She loved teasing and flirting with him. It came as easily as her camaraderie with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well, let's just say you wouldn't like my mode of transportation." His smile had switched from teasing to devilish in no time flat.

"Really…and just what are you going to do? Hmm?" Laughing at him was fun but he was also unpredictable at times.

"Let's just say I'd carry you over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes."

Trying to appear indignant, she replied back, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Honey, dares are my specialty. If you want to check that... ask Genma."

"Alright, already. No sack of potatoe carrying for me. Besides, I'd throw up that wonderful breakfast you slaved over for me." Grinning slyly she knew she had this one in the bag. "I'll get up anyway and get ready. I'd be the laughingstock of all the medics showing up with you toting me, no thanks."

Getting up she quickly showered, getting dressed, awaiting Kakashi to walk her there. Sitting in the living room staring out the front window, she contemplated what all was to come. Hearing steps coming down the hall, she raised her eyes, ogling her lover. Whether he knew it or not, he took her very breath away. It was all in the way he looked, in the way he moved; it showed in everything. Kakashi, to Sakura, was in all things, perfect to her.

Holding out his hand, pulling her up. He held her tightly, leaning in and kissing her with such passion that it left her week kneed. His kiss ended too abruptly for her taste but she knew they had to get a move on. He had training with a new cell and her, her physicals. Oh how she dreaded them. They were going to take up most of her day; also they had to be done.

"Shall we get going, Sakura?"

"We should if we don't want to be fashionably late like you. Then again, should we ruin your record by your being on time?" Sakura loved picking on him as much as Naruto. Difference was, she didn't love Naruto the way she loved Kakashi.

Laughing, they walked out the door, headed towards the hospital.

Walking into the hospital entrance, casually strolling through the corridors until they reached the room where the physicals were being done. Glancing around, Sakura noticed that almost all the required examinees were present and accounted for included, the ultimately dreaded, Hinara.

Hinara and Sakura locked eyes the severe dislike felt tangible to all those present, making them uncomortable. Sakura broke contact first, heading over to her examination table, readying herself for the first exam.

Kakashi followed her, when she stopped at the exam table, he hugged her close, briefly kissing her lips. "Sakura, remember what I said. Please take care. None of really know what she's capable of...she is Gaara's sister after all." Kissing her forehead gently he said, "I'll be back around lunchtime, if you can get away, maybe we can have a quiet lunch together."

"I'd like that very much Kakashi. Go away so you'll hurry up and come back!" She smiled her brightest just for him, turning away to call the first examinee.

Kakashi turned, leaving the room, but hesitated outside the door. He'd talk to Naruto and several others about watching out for her if he couldn't. Sakura could protect herself but in her pregnant state...what if the baby is feeding off her chakra, therefore weakening her? They didn't really know what to expect at this point. Anyway, as usual, he was late for his new team, but who was he to break with tradition?

Three hours later Sakura was on the last exam. Sure enough, it just had to be Hinara, who was scowling at Sakura ferociously. "Hinara, I'm ready for you now."

Hinara jumped up on the table ready to get this over with. It was completely and utterly annoying. By the order of the Hokage it had to be done, though.

"Ok, Hinara. I need to draw blood first, just for some labwork. I know it's been over a couple of weeks since you've been here and you're ready to go home. After I've drawn your blood, I just need to do a brief physical examination, nothing really, just part of the whole package. Any questions?" Sakura thought I hope I can get this done quickly... I can't stand breathing the same air as her much less being in the same room.

Drawing the blood took a couple of minutes and requiring Sakura to fill about four tubes of blood. Sakura instructed Hinara to lie down for the rest and then the physical would be completed.

Breathing calmly, Sakura gently begin to send small waves of chakra into her patient to reassure her that everything's fine and that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Several moments later, Sakura received the answer she needed and was through. Letting Hinara sit back up, she gave her two sheets of papers to sign, so the Hokage would know that it'd been done.

Sakura turned her back to walk away, when she was suddenly spun from behind. There was Hinara, her lovely face a mask of hatred, pushing her into the wall with such force it knocked many items off the wall,even causing the wall to crack somewhat. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. She'd made the mistake of dismissing Kakashi's warning, letting all the other medics go ahead to lunch while she finished Hinara's exam.

Hinara held Sakura by the throat, whipping out a hidden kunai. "You think you won the battle, bitch. You've won nothing. Kakashi will be mine by hook or by crook as they say. First things first, to eliminate the bastard child you carry. The one you claim is his. I didn't realize you were so conniving that you'd let yourself be impregnated by someone else then claim it to be Kakashi's. All that so he'd stay with you and ignore me. I can give him so much more. You're so weak". Hinara increased her grip on Sakura's throat, choking off her only way to bring help.

Hinara continued her cruel diatribe, "I'll make him love me but in order for that... I have to get rid of YOU!" She was teetering a fine line between crazy and psychotic. "I reiterate, I have to kill you and your bastard child and then Kakashi will be mine." The laugh that Hinara released sent chills down Sakura's spine. "Die." With that word, Hinara plunged the kunai into Sakura's stomach causing her to scream what little she could.

Blood began running out of her womb, through her stomach and unto the floor. Hinara was so sure of her demise that she released Sakura, letting her slide slowly to the floor. Silent tears running down her face, tears for her unborn child, tears for Kakashi; he'd never know the child that she carried. Damn that bitch! If she made it out of this alive she'd kill her. Her vision growing blurry, eventually darkening into nothin. Her last thoughts were of Kakashi and their baby. She collapsed the final distance to the cold floor;knowing nothing more.

A/N... This is it for now...sorry to leave you with a cliffie... jk... i'm not leaving you with a cliffie. Sweet Assassin and Apherion would have me in fire roasting me alive...hahaha...back to the story... apologies for the psyche...

Bursting in through the hospital doors, Kakashi, tore through the halls looking for someone to inform him of Sakura's condition. He remembered when he'd been told what had conspired but it wasn't revealed who Sakura's attacker was.

FLASHBACK

Kakashi and his new team seven were training, in the middle of an extremely intense spar when Naruto sped straight to him calling his name.

"Kakashi... Kakashi...Have to come quick. Trouble. Sakura attacked. Might lose baby." Naruto had hurried so quickly, he could barely catch his breath.

The second he mentioned Sakura, trouble and might lose baby, Kakashi paled. His mind being sent into a tailspan. "Naruto, what happened?"

The blond kyyubi container was upset so badly there were unshed tears just waiting to fall. "We're not sure. Someone took a kunai, jamming into her stomach. Shizune was the medic who found her. Tsunade's working on her as we speak. She's attempting to stop the bleeding therefore saving Sakura and her baby. We have to hurry. Granny Tsunade sent me after you threatening to beat my tail if I didin't go quickly enough. We have to go now."

Regaining his mental processes he informed team seven of a family emergency. "Team seven, the rest of practice is canceled today. I must leave but you'll be informed about tomorrow, by me or Naruto here."

Kakashi and Naruto sped off to the hospitals like the very devil was on their heels. Scenery passing by and Kakashi was seeing so many scenarios in his mind. Why was she left alone? Who did this to her? These questions would drive him insane until they were answered. He had to see her;make sure she was ok. Without her he'd return to that black void where he'd existed all this time til she came along, forcing him out of it. He had to clear his mind. He refused to let her see him like this. Kakashi was afraid that it would scare her further.

"Naruto, where is she?" Anyone listening could hear the grim, pissed-offness of his voice. It should definitely tip everyone off not to screw with him.

"Kakashi... she's on the second floor, in operating room 7. Lucky number, huh?" Naruto smiled slightly over the significance.

Looking up there were at the hospital and Kakashi burst through the doors, tearing down the halls towards the operating room where Sakura was currently sedated and being operated on.

Kakashi was startled as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Glancing backwards, he was relieved to see it was Naruto.

"Kakashi you're going to have to calm down. You can't let her see you like this when she awakes. Even I've never seen you this way and to be honest, if I didn't have Kyyubi inside, right now, I'd be scared shitless!" Naruto dropped his hand continuing on,"I know how you feel. Sakura's like a sister to me and right now, I'd like nothing more than to kill the son of a bitch that did this. Our first priority right now is Sakura and the baby."

Naruto was relieved to see Kakashi's face relax into it's usual lazy expression. ' Whew, he thought, that was a close one.'

Walking a little further, the two men came to a stop outside room seven. There were so many people waiting to hear if she was ok.

Genma, Asuma, Iruka, Kurenai and several other chuunin and jounin were seated throughout the hall awaiting word on her condition. Genma asked Kakashi,"How are you doing man?"

Kakashi answered, "Like hell. Genma I want the person responsible for this found, and when that happens, He's mine. I'll show him the meaning of torture and kill.

Genma flashed a look of understanding. "We'll find him don't worry. He'll pay for his deeds done this day."

Genma, on the verge of saying more, was interrupted by Tsunade strolling out in the hallway. She looked so worn and exhausted.

So far we've managed to stop the bleeding, but we're going to keep her and work on Sakura and the baby a little while longer. I want to insure we haven't missed anything no matter how small." Tsunade's head turned to Kakashi giving him a stern look, "Kakashi, when Sakura is well enough for you to leave her side, I want to see you in my office. There's a major problem that needs attending to!" She sounded pretty ticked off but he couldn't think of anything he'd done to make her mad.

"Anyway,"Tsunade prattled on,"She can receive visitors but we're limiting it to two at this point in time. We can't afford to wear her out. She's been through a very traumatic experience and needs to rest. Everyone but Kakashi and Naruto can return in two to three days time to see her. Kakashi, she'll be out in about an hour, until then, you and Naruto have a seat and relax. She's out of the worst danger for now. We'll still have to keep an eye on her for awhile to watch for any possible complications."

Tsunade quickly spun around, walking back into the room she'd left Sakura in.

All the the chuunins and jounins offered their good wishes and departed. The only ones left were;Kakashi, Naruto, Genma, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru. They all settled in for the long wait to be updated again.

An hour later, Tsunade returned, tiredly smiling. "She's fine but not completely out of danger yet. Sakura's being taken to her room as we speak, so go home people;get some rest. You're all going to need it for the manhunt we're fixing to pull.

"Kakashi, she's in room four, go to her. She'll be asking for you when she wakes."

Tsunade watched him saunter down the hall heading to room four. She hated to be the one to rain on the lover's parade, but there was something much bigger happening and alot of people would be confused as hell. God knows she already was.

Kakashi stopped in front of room four, pushing the door open, to go over and sit by her side. His hand reached up smoothing her hair, caressing her face, thinking how lucky they'd been this time.

His soft voice echoed loudly in the silence,"Sakura, I love you. Hurry and get well. Almost losing you brought something to my attention. I don't want to live without you. I know you can hear me, so I humbly ask you this one thing,"Sakura, would you marry me? I want to thank you for the gifts you're giving me... first of all, you and your love. Second, our child growing in your body, I couldn't ask for more. Despite the adversity we face, I don't want to live a lonely existence so please say you'll agree... that you'll marry me."

Looking down at her face, he saw tears flowing from her eyes. "Is this a yes?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she nodded, "Yes, Kakashi. I will marry you."

Kakashi tenderly kissed her then laid his forehead on hers. "Sakura, I never want this experience again. You scared the hell out of me!"

Sakura looked away for a moment, turning back, she said,"I'm so sorry Kakashi! I never intended for anything like this to happen" Her tears turned to sobs, shaking her whole body, which at this moment, appeared even more fragile.

"Sakura, who did this? They will pay !"

Her eyes widened in fear, shaking her head. "I can't Kakashi. I can't talk about it...please don't make me live it again." Sakura was on the edge of hysteria.

"Calm down. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll be staying with you. We don't have to talk about this now but there are others who also want answers." Relenting, Kakashi dropped the subject for another time.

Climbing in bed beside her, holding onto her tightly, because if he let go, he was afraid she'd disappear. He kissed her again, mumbling good night finally succumbing to the restful sleep his body demanded from his emotional overexertion. Tomorrow, maybe, would dig up all the answers. If not, it would be hell finding the person responsible and Kakashi would make sure that someone paid, with their life, if need be.

_No matter who I'm with or to whom I turn_

_It's for you I burn._

_Wishing to be with you every minute_

_Wondering every waking breath_

_Do you feel it?_

Yes, Kakashi and Sakura both felt the same, they breathed it;they lived it. Passion unfettered, unchecked to pass between those lovers. Would their love survive the oncoming mire?

Tsunade gently shut the door after watching them sleep. She'd wanted to check up on Sakura one more time before the night was over. Now to head home to grab some sleep before tomorrow came and the unending responsibilities of being the Hokage. She walked out of the hospital, darkness swallowing her figure to be seen no more that night.

A/N: I sat at my puter too long... my butt went numb! Anyway, this contained an exerpt of my poem Heartbreak. The rest will be in chapter 8 which will follow in the next couple of days. Also, Apherion, was so good to beta the first part of chapter 7 but the rest of it hasn't been beta'd. Just wanted to warn you!

I'm looking forward to hearing from all my faithful readers/reviewers! The time you take to review, giving me your comments helps spur me on. Believe me, you guys are greatly appreciated. Ya'll rock! Much love!

Next chap: Cage Closed...


	8. Caged Closed

Caged: Chapter 8

Cage Closed

A/N: Apherion, thanx for being the sweetheart you are, putting up with my craziness and vice versa. Lil sis, I couldn't have done it without you and the rest of my reviewers. Hugs to ya!

Thanx to the following for reviewing, whether it was once or for every chapter:

SweetAssassin

Infinite'sgirl

GinaCat

Silent Kunoichi

Raefire606

Madness Incarnate

Thanx and hugs to you all... you've helped give me the confidence to keep on going! YOU GUYS FREAKIN ROCK! I'm not sure how many more chaps I'm writing, but it'd help alot to get some more reviews to further judge how I'm doing. Let me know what more you'd like to see.. I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story:)

Disclaimer: Once again, here I find myself, reiterating my previous chaps disclaimers, so here goes nothing. Don't own Naruto and never will. If I did Kakashi would be my personal bodyguard! My original poem, Heartbreak is also included in this chapter and that, however, I do own. Screw the dis and down the business...

Kakashi stopped in front of room four, pushing the door open, to go over and sit by her side. His hand reached up smoothing her hair, caressing her face, thinking how lucky they'd been this time.

His soft voice echoed loudly in the silence,"Sakura, I love you. Hurry and get well. Almost losing you brought something to my attention. I don't want to live without you. I know you can hear me, so I humbly ask you this one thing,"Sakura, would you marry me? I want to thank you for the gifts you're giving me... first of all, you and your love. Second, our child growing in your body, I couldn't ask for more. Despite the adversity we face, I don't want to live a lonely existence so please say you'll agree... that you'll marry me."

Looking down at her face, he saw tears flowing from her eyes. "Is this a yes?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she nodded, "Yes, Kakashi. I will marry you."

Kakashi tenderly kissed her then laid his forehead on hers. "Sakura, I never want this experience again. You scared the hell out of me!"

Sakura looked away for a moment, turning back, she said,"I'm so sorry Kakashi! I never intended for anything like this to happen" Her tears turned to sobs, shaking her whole body, which at this moment, appeared even more fragile.

"Sakura, who did this? They will pay !"

Her eyes widened in fear, shaking her head. "I can't Kakashi. I can't talk about it...please don't make me live it again." Sakura was on the edge of hysteria.

"Calm down. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll be staying with you. We don't have to talk about this now but there are others who also want answers." Relenting, Kakashi dropped the subject for another time.

Climbing in bed beside her, holding onto her tightly, because if he let go, he was afraid she'd disappear. He kissed her again, mumbling good night finally succumbing to the restful sleep his body demanded from his emotional overexertion. Tomorrow, maybe, would dig up all the answers. If not, it would be hell finding the person responsible and Kakashi would make sure that someone paid, with their life, if need be.

_No matter who I'm with or to whom I turn_

_It's for you I burn._

_Wishing to be with you every minute_

_Wondering every waking breath_

_Do you feel it?_

Yes, Kakashi and Sakura both felt the same, they breathed it;they lived it. Passion unfettered, unchecked to pass between those lovers. Would their love survive the oncoming mire?

Tsunade gently shut the door after watching them sleep. She'd wanted to check up on Sakura one more time before the night was over. Now to head home to grab some sleep before tomorrow came and the unending responsibilities of being the Hokage. She walked out of the hospital, darkness swallowing her figure to be seen no more that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had gone by allowing Tsunade to discharge Sakura home from the hospital but requiring supervision for her at all times. The blonde Hokage didn't want a repeat of what happened right under their noses. For that, she'd never forgive herself!

Sakura had always been like a daughter to her, unfortunately this hit to close to home, disturbing Tsunade greatly. Seeing Kakashi and Sakura together broke her heart for what was close to occurring. Being so angry, hurt and confused just a few emotions that she felt, but knowing severe emotional trauma was on the way with no way to stop it.

Tsunade had already sent Genma and Asuma after Kakashi for that discussion she'd promised him the night of Sakura's near brush with death. The coldness inside her grew to anger beyond proportions that someone could attack such an innocent girl, leaving her to die.

She glanced down at all the papers littering her desk. 'Where to begin first?' Maybe , she thought, I'll just wait til everything's taken care of with Hatake before I do anything else! I'm sure I'll need the break then! Putting her head in her hands, she tried to relax; appearing just as laid back as Kakashi himself.

Kakashi, laying next to Sakura, planted a small kiss on her mouth, attempting to wake her. He was hoping to get breakfast with her before his appointment with the Hokage. Blowing gently on her face, watching her eyelids slowly flutter, she softly moaned.

"Kakashi... it's too early in the morning for this.", she complained, yet she smiled.

"I wanted breakfast with you before I go to see Tsunade. My appointment is today. Hurry up, get dressed... let's go eat." Smiling at her, he prodded her along.

His smile, she knew, could make her do just about anything, which might not always be a good thing! Oh to see him smile... the sheer beauty of it!

_knock, knock,knock._

"I have a feeling we're too late, Kakashi." Her smile slowly turned into a slight frown.

Heading toward the door, Sakura crossed her fingers it wasn't who she thought it was. Opening the door, she had the priviledge of seeing Genma first then Asuma.

"Sakura... how are you?" The senbon master was so concerned he forgot to flirt! That was a first.. ever!

"Genma..i'm well. How are you? I think you need to be checked out!" Sakura wasn't about to give up the opportunity to tease him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Genma looked down at every inch of his body, covered or not, wondering what the deal was.

"I'm pretty sure this if the first time you've seen me and you didn't flirt! I'm... hurt!" Trying to sound a little pathetic she was really laughing inside.

"Kakashi would kick my ass no offense Sakura. Not that kind of guy. I don't mess with my best friends girl." Genma looked to Asuma, who, for confirmation just shook his head in the affirmative.

"How right you are Genma." Kakashi joined in wrapping his arms around Sakura like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Should we tell them?"

The excitement in her eyes reminded Kakashi of a child getting ready to spring a surprise. "Yes.. we have to. They can be the first."

Kakashi agreed saying, "Guys, I've asked Sakura to marry me and she's agreed. Also, I'd like both of you to stand with me on that happy day. I've got one other to ask when I find him." He looked down into Sakura's eyes reflecting the love and warmth he found there.

Both men offered their hearty congratulations to the lucky couple. It was never more trully deserved by anyone else. The two lovers, having found their soul mate to grow old with was a rarity in the ninja world and must be charished when found by two such as these.

Asuma stepped forward to break the news. "Kakashi, Tsunade wants to see you in her office immediately. What it's regarding, we don't know. What I do know, is that she sent us to bring you as soon as possible."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Why wasn't ANBU sent? Not that I'm complaing or anything? Usually, that's who accompanies requested parties to the Hokage's office." Nervousness was twisting his stomach. The bad feeling that had started a few weeks ago, is festering, swelling into who knows what. He just hoped that him and Sakura both wouldn't be at the center of this. Her attacker still hadn't been located and he was frustrated by the lack of leads.

"Kakashi... we need to go." Genma was trying to be understanding about this. Hell, this was his best friend this involved whatever it was it couldn't be good.

Kakashi kissed Sakura. "I'll return shortly. Naruto's on his way over now. You won't be alone... I promised you...remember?"

Nodding her head she replied, "I'll wait here for you. Hope your meeting with Tsunade goes well."

All three jounin walked out the door and were gone in a flash.

Right after they departed there was a knock on Kakashi's door.

"Who is it?",Sakura called out.

"It's your number one best male friend in the world. Who else?"

She'd recognize that loud voice anywhere. Opening the door, her smile widened considerably. "Naruto!" Sakura threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well, Sakura-chan." He was relieved she was up and at least smiling!

"I have something to tell you Naruto."

"What is it?" Noticing she was happier than he'd ever seen her, he had a hunch what that something was.

Sakura could barely contain herself she was so excited. "Naruto, Kakashi asked me to marry me and I've said YES!

"Oh yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about." Hugging the pink haired woman who'd been his friend, who he even considered like his own sister.

"Let's sit down and eat something. Before you ask, Naruto, yes, I have ramen!" She love to mercilessly pick at him about ramen. Ramen is his second love, Hinata being his first.

Several minutes later, steaming hot ramen was ready for the taking. The two friends sat down, chopsticks in hand and saying the traditional ,"Itadakimasu!" Eating, now underway, Sakura and Naruto conversed between bites, all the while hoping Kakashi hadn't gotten himself into some kind of trouble.

Tsunade, examining scroll after scroll of missions ranked A to D, rubbed her eyes, secrectly hoping her intel was wrong on Kakashi's situation. If not... there'd be hell to pay and it wouldn't be pretty! Her door opened, the forementioned, silver haired jounin coming in escorted by Asuma and Genma.

Raising her eyebrows she sarcastically asked,"What? No poofs of smoke this time? No attempts to scare me, forcing me to spill my sake? Hmmm?" Waving Genma and Asuma out of the room, she asked Kakashi to have a seat. Making himself comfortable she continued on." We have a problem that's been brought to my attention and I wanted to hear your version as well."

Steeling himself for the worst, Kakashi hadn't been worried til now, but what was going on and why did the Hokage want his version of the story? Mentally trying to calm down, he prepared for the fact this was going to be a long meeting with some possible nasty consequences if he based it on Tsunade's expression.

"Kakashi.. it's come to my attention that you slept with Hinara from Suna. I have no problem with that except it's been told to me be one of her attendants that Hinara is with child... _YOUR CHILD!_ So doubtless that's why your here. I need to know... did you sleep with her ?" Leaning forward, staring intently at him, she hated this part of the job. Inevitably, she'd end up hurting two people who trully love and care for each other.

He looke at Tsunade speaking forlornly, which was a first, "I don't really know what happened. Genma and I had gone out drinking.. when we left, I headed home alone, went into my apartment alone and got into bed alone. When I woke in the morning, Hinara was there beside me and Sakura walked in at that point. The rest is a big freaking blur! I don't know if I slept with her or not! She's been following me around since I saved her when we were stationed in Suna for our mission." Tiredly, rubbing his hands over his face, Kakashi felt at his wits end.

"She's always acted the spoilt brat, Hokage. Whenever someone's in her way... she removes them. Hinara's been after me a long time; I really don't want anything to do with her. What's even worse, I can't validate or deny the accusation brought forth against me."

Resignation was something Tsunade believed she'd hear in Kakashi's voice. He's always been the type to never give in, fighting to the last. That was why it was going to kill her to say this. "Kakashi... I've already spoken to Hinara and even the Kazekage. If a wedding doesn't take place... severe recriminations will occur." She looked definitively angry whilst delivering this ultimatum. It was bull and she knew it but there wasn't much she could do.

"Hokage, forgive me, and I mean no disrespect but I'm already engaged." He went straight for his trump card since that stupid sand whore was trying to trap him.

Tsunade's eyebrows rose to her hairline."Oh? To whom are you engaged?"

"I've been engaged to Sakura these last two weeks. She carries our child, Hokage." Desperation laced within his words, he hoped to change her mind.

Tsunade smiling to herself thought, it is as i believed. Unfortunate ... that sand woman's been nothing but trouble since her arrival. I'd like nothing more than to kick her sorry tail all the way home to Suna! Shaking her head, sorrowfully, "I'm sorry,Kakashi. Your engagement to Sakura will have to be broken off-"

"NO!" Kakashi jumped up shouting,"Why should I have to end it because of something stupid Hinara did?" Pacing furiously as a caged tiger that couldn't be calmed, he pressed forward,"I love Sakura, Tsunade. Don't do this to us! Our baby needs a father...I'm the father. This will destroy Sakura, you know this. How could you do this to your own apprentice who you love as your own daughter?"

":You think I'm forcing this because I want too?" She was yelling back now... Tsunade had drug her mean old lady side out and it was on now." I love that girl, as you said, like my own daughter. But there was the talk of cutting off all ties and even a war, if it came down to it. It sounds stupid over something so small, I know. But to them, this is a matter of pride and honor."

Frustrated, Kakashi took a deep breath. "You realize this is Hinara's way of getting what she wants. I'd rather die than hurt Sakura this way, obviously, though I have no choice." Eyeing Tsunade, knowing it wasn't easy for either of them, he waited for her to finish her orders.

"Kakashi, I know this won't be easy; you'll both be fine, trust me on this." Her voice had grown sadder throughout the length of their conversation;sounding as if she would break down and cry. "We have to do this for Konoha. That 's all you ever known and done. You've always done a superb job no complaints there. Now, the wedding will take place in three weeks time, so go to Sakura tonight. Let her have tonight; that and the child you'll share together. At least she won't be alone. All this is a small consolation compared to what you'll be dealing with... Gaara as a brother-in-law. I actually feel sorry for you. Anyway, I'm prattling, so go home... home to Sakura for tonight. give her all you can and then she must go back to her own place. I'm sorry this is how is must be. Dismissed."

Slowly, Kakashi rose and walked out with the gait of a man who'd lost everything. Earlier, He'd felt the cage descend. It was all bull...now how to tell his fiance. Dragging his feet all the way to his apartment, ignoring all the fellow nins who greeted him along the way.

Standing at the door to his place, he took several deep breaths aiming for some calmness but it didn't seem to be helping. Gripping the doornob, turning it and going in, two heads looked up to see him enter.

"Kakashi, you're back, man. That took forever. Whatever it was, you must've really pissed off Granny Tsunade!" Laughing, Naruto couldn't help picking on the older jounin til he noticed the serious expression on his face. "Ok...well, Sakura, I gotta go. Ramen to eat, Hinata to go see, training to go do and Tsunande to go bug!" Haha..Naruto left out the door laughing. It'd be nice if there were more congenial people around like Naruto that's also a true friend.

"Kakashi...what's wrong?"

"Sakura, we've got to talk." He debated on the best way to break this to her. Damn it this was already killing him and he didn't even want to see her face when he told her.

"What's going on, Kakashi? You're scaring me." Uneasiness started in her stomach spreading out to every part of her body making her want to throw up. Afraid of what he was going to say, she knew it was going to be bad regardless, so might as well try to brace myself for the worst, she thought.

"We can't get married Sakura."

"What?" Unease went right towards panic.

"I've been ordered by Tsunade, herself, to break our engagement." Kakashi voice bordered depressed with that statement. If anything, he really wanted to cry for the hurt he was going to cause Sakura.

Sakura's face paled then turned bright red as she cursed, using every colorful metaphor and phrase she'd ever learned. Apparently, she'd spent way too much time around Naruto and Genma. Her voice rising to a scream and the longer she railed she started becoming hoarse. She only asked him one question, "Why?"

"Why, Kakashi?" Her eyes bloodshot from the tears and her hoarse voice... all of it was killing him to put her through this. None of this could be good for her or the baby.

"Hinara." His voice dead. No other emotional sound from it whatsoever.

"What about her?" Sakura was back to angry again.

"The morning you walked in on us... it's been told to Tsunade that we slept together and now she's... she's pregnant."

Sakura gasped."No." Shaking her head, "No,no...this can't be. Please Kakashi say it isn't so. Say it's just a dream. That it's just a lie. Please." Screw panic, her emotions flying straight to hysteria.

"I can't say the things you want Sakura. Hinara dragged her brother into it as well. If there's not a marriage then Suna withdraws all ties and there's the possibility of war. Stupid, I know." Bowing his head he couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort her, to help her.

Sobbing, she closed her eyes, "I can't believe this. What about me, Kakashi? What about our child ?", she raged. "What happens to us? Do we get dropped in the cracks to be forgotten?"

Kakashi's head shot up at this. "No, never forgotten. Never if I can help any of it. I'll always love you and our child, Sakura. Don't forget that. I don't care anything for this she-bitch."

Yelling, Sakura said, "Do you think any of that makes me feel any better? Hell, no! She's had her eyes on you all along and guess what, Kakashi, she got it! She got you!" Sakura cried harder, her knees weakening, she started to fall but Kakashi caught her. Together they fell to the living room floor, in tears, his lips gently finding hers.

"Sakura, I love you more than life itself. I make this promise that I'll carry out , if I can, that when time comes for our baby to be born, I'll be here. I wouldn't miss it for nothing, not even her." He kissed her eyes, nose, cheeks and down her neck.

Moaning, she replied back, "I love you too, Kakashi! If all we have is tonight, then let's make good use of what we have." She removed his mask, kissing a trail from his lips down his neck.

"Sakura.. I think we should finish this where it's more comfortable."

"I agree."

He picked her up carrying her down the hall bridal style to the bedroom. Gently sitting her down so they could get back down to business. Sakura unzipped his vest and pulled off his black shirt, admiring his well built, taut chest and arm muscles. He kissed her gently again quickly gaining passionate ground and pulling off her medic vest and shirt off as well, leaving her bindings. Pulling out a kunai, they were quickly shredded, pooling around her on the bed.

Standing up, they both finished ditching clothes such as pants and underwear, then falling back together onto the bed kissing heavily, hands roaming. Not a patch of skin remainged untouched or not kissed. Kakashi made sure to pay special attention to Sakura's stomach, no longer flat, just a small bulge, but she's like four months pregnant. He loved the fact their child was nested there. This child was proof of their love and he or she would be there to keep Sakura company because he couldn't.

Kakashi moved everywhere at once, getting Sakura to give in to his Sharingan, fully increasing her pleasure one hundred fold or more. Who was keeping up with it? God the pleasure of it was driving her crazy!

"Kakashi... please... I ... I need you!" Her cried were becoming frenzied."Please, I can't keep going.. please... Kakashi...!"

Then suddenly, Kakashi was there giving her what she wanted, what she needed. He would be the only one who ever could and no one would ever be able to match his abilities with or without the sharingan. Drawing a deep breath, feeling everything wash over her, giving in to the feelings she let Kakashi take her where no one would ever take her again. Shadows playing against the walls and on the ceilings two voices spoke out in unison and then all was quiet again.

"I love you!", they said in unison, to each other, fading into the dark clutches of sleep.

A/N:

Apherion: This is as close to a lemon as I'm going to type right now so I hope your a little happy... besides it's 1am in the freaking morning, can't expect much, can ya:) The lemon was for you baby girl, my lil sis! luv ya! I hope you and everyone else enjoys this, really I do... if anyone has any ideas... if you share them and I use them.. you definitely get the credit... anyway... bedtime for me.. nite..

GinaCat: Hinara will get hers.. don't worry baby! what comes around goes around... hehehe...

Raefire606: I'm thrill you love my story. It means so much when you guys take the time to review and tell me how i'm doing... after all, this is my first fic.

YOU GUYS ROCK!


	9. Misery

Caged: Chapter 9

Misery

A/N:

Apherion, my muse, thanx for your opinion on everything. We share so much more than ideas and we're so alike it's pretty awesome!

GinaCat, Infinite's girl & Silent Kunoichi: We've established the fact that Hinara is a evil person who deserves to die... but we'll just have to wait to see how the story bends! I think I'm the evil now, aren't I? ducking and running for cover Thanx to all of you for your reviews. Keep it up to help me roll the chaps out! Love and hugs to you all!

Also, Sakura has her reasons for keeping her attacker secret. Keep reading and you'll find it out. So many twists and bends, so little time... :)

Disclaimer: The crew of Naruto I do not own. This seed in your head I hope I have sown. This fic is mine and the dis gets on my nerves. This was written to be read by you normal people and perves. My poem, Heartbreak, I'm writing in here as well. Anyone who steals it will roast in hell!

Anyhow... just wanted to do a lil something that rhymed. It may sound stupid but I really don't care. Just wanted to get it out of my system, so consider it purged! On with the story... Yeah... Hear my party in the background? Cheering, clapping... music?

Standing at the door to his apartment, he took several deep breaths aiming for some calmness but it didn't seem to be helping. Gripping the doornob, turning it and going in, two heads looked up to see him enter.

"Kakashi, you're back, man. That took forever. Whatever it was, you must've really pissed off Granny Tsunade!" Laughing, Naruto couldn't help picking on the older jounin til he noticed the serious expression on his face. "Ok...well, Sakura, I gotta go. Ramen to eat, Hinata to go see, training to go do and Tsunande to go bug!" Haha..Naruto left out the door laughing. It'd be nice if there were more congenial people around like Naruto that's also a true friend.

"Kakashi...what's wrong?"

"Sakura, we've got to talk." He debated on the best way to break this to her. Damn it this was already killing him and he didn't even want to see her face when he told her.

"What's going on, Kakashi? You're scaring me." Uneasiness started in her stomach spreading out to every part of her body making her want to throw up. Afraid of what he was going to say, she knew it was going to be bad regardless, so might as well try to brace myself for the worst, she thought.

"We can't get married Sakura."

"What?" Unease went right towards panic.

"I've been ordered by Tsunade, herself, to break our engagement." Kakashi voice bordered depressed with that statement. If anything, he really wanted to cry for the hurt he was going to cause Sakura.

Sakura's face paled then turned bright red as she cursed, using every colorful metaphor and phrase she'd ever learned. Apparently, she'd spent way too much time around Naruto and Genma. Her voice rising to a scream and the longer she railed she started becoming hoarse. She only asked him one question, "Why?"

"Why, Kakashi?" Her eyes bloodshot from the tears and her hoarse voice... all of it was killing him to put her through this. None of this could be good for her or the baby.

"Hinara." His voice dead. No other emotional sound from it whatsoever.

"What about her?" Sakura was back to angry again.

"The morning you walked in on us... it's been told to Tsunade that we slept together and now she's... she's pregnant."

Sakura gasped."No." Shaking her head, "No,no...this can't be. Please Kakashi say it isn't so. Say it's just a dream. That it's just a lie. Please." Screw panic, her emotions flying straight to hysteria.

"I can't say the things you want Sakura. Hinara dragged her brother into it as well. If there's not a marriage then Suna withdraws all ties and there's the possibility of war. Stupid, I know." Bowing his head he couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort her, to help her.

Sobbing, she closed her eyes, "I can't believe this. What about me, Kakashi? What about our child ?", she raged. "What happens to us? Do we get dropped in the cracks to be forgotten?"

Kakashi's head shot up at this. "No, never forgotten. Never if I can help any of it. I'll always love you and our child, Sakura. Don't forget that. I don't care anything for this she-bitch."

Yelling, Sakura said, "Do you think any of that makes me feel any better? Hell, no! She's had her eyes on you all along and guess what, Kakashi, she got it! She got you!" Sakura cried harder, her knees weakening, she started to fall but Kakashi caught her. Together they fell to the living room floor, in tears, his lips gently finding hers.

"Sakura, I love you more than life itself. I make this promise that I'll carry out , if I can, that when time comes for our baby to be born, I'll be here. I wouldn't miss it for nothing, not even her." He kissed her eyes, nose, cheeks and down her neck.

Moaning, she replied back, "I love you too, Kakashi! If all we have is tonight, then let's make good use of what we have." She removed his mask, kissing a trail from his lips down his neck.

"Sakura.. I think we should finish this where it's more comfortable."

"I agree."

He picked her up carrying her down the hall bridal style to the bedroom. Gently sitting her down so they could get back down to business. Sakura unzipped his vest and pulled off his black shirt, admiring his well built, taut chest and arm muscles. He kissed her gently again quickly gaining passionate ground and pulling off her medic vest and shirt off as well, leaving her bindings. Pulling out a kunai, they were quickly shredded, pooling around her on the bed.

Standing up, they both finished ditching clothes such as pants and underwear, then falling back together onto the bed kissing heavily, hands roaming. Not a patch of skin remainged untouched or not kissed. Kakashi made sure to pay special attention to Sakura's stomach, no longer flat, just a small bulge, but she's like four months pregnant. He loved the fact their child was nested there. This child was proof of their love and he or she would be there to keep Sakura company because he couldn't.

Kakashi moved everywhere at once, getting Sakura to give in to his Sharingan, fully increasing her pleasure one hundred fold or more. Who was keeping up with it? God the pleasure of it was driving her crazy!

"Kakashi... please... I ... I need you!" Her cried were becoming frenzied."Please, I can't keep going.. please... Kakashi...!"

Then suddenly, Kakashi was there giving her what she wanted, what she needed. He would be the only one who ever could and no one would ever be able to match his abilities with or without the sharingan. Drawing a deep breath, feeling everything wash over her, giving in to the feelings she let Kakashi take her where no one would ever take her again. Shadows playing against the walls and on the ceilings two voices spoke out in unison and then all was quiet again.

"I love you!", they said in unison, to each other, fading into the dark clutches of sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock,knock, knock._

A female blonde moaned turning over in the arms of her brunette headed lover. "Shika..what time is it", she sleepily asked.

"6am. Why?"

6am! It'd better be better than good for somebody to wake me up this freaking early in the morning! Sighing, she rose from the bed, putting on her pajama top and bottoms.

Knock, knock, knock.

_"_Yeah, yeah,"grumbling noisily, "I'm coming" she called even louder. Considering we are talking about Ino here... mouthwise.. she's just as loud and lacks as much manners as Naruto sometimes. She calls it taking nothing off noone.

Flinging open the door there stood Sakura in tears looking as if hell had swallowed her then spitting her back out again! Ino's look must've said it all. She looked horribleand was wondering what had happened to cause this.

"Come in, Sakura." Stepping back, allowing her to step over the threshold, entering Shikamaru's house. "Go ahead, have a seat."

Automatically going to find a seat, she sat down on the old brown plushy couch.

"I keep telling him to ditch it but he won't. Must be a man thing."

"I'm sorry.. what?" Sakura was so distracted she wasn't even trying to concentrate on the smallest or easiest of conversations.

Ino's face grew stern. "Out with it Sakura. I've known you since we were little girls and I know you're hiding something."

Blinking away her tears she nodded her head. Quickly she launched into her tale not wanting to get caught up in the emotional downfall again.

"Ino, Tsunade's forcing Kakashi to break our engagement!" Sakura bit her lip, trying to mainstain a stiff resolve.

"What happened?" There had to be more than what was on the surface. Sakura usually wasn't this emotional.

"I told you about that morning when I walked into Kakashi's bedroom finding him and Hinara in bed together right? Well, she's come forward and she's pregnant!" All of this was so hard for Sakura's breaking point and she was quickly losing it. "Making matters worse, Kakashi's being forced to marry her or Suna withdraws their ties and there's talk of war!"

"And your point is..." Ino never let anyone interfere with her life.. she wouldn't have cared if it caused four wars. If she trully love someone.. they were never escaping her, poor Shikamaru!

"Kakashi couldn't live with himself, neither could I , if war was caused because of this! I'm so angry I could break her.. forget killing her. I want to break her as she's doing to me. Her eyes were so sad. Those jade green eyes hadn't been that depressive since they were little girls. "What about the baby?"

"He plans to be here for the birth and that's all he can do... that's all Tsunade will allow. What's further destroying my heart, is that in three weeks, they'll be standing in front of all Konoha pledging theirselves to one another and I'll be nothing but a distant memory!"

Sobbing, she cried, "Ino, what can I do? I can't live without him yet this it tearing me apart! After noon today we can no longer be together thanks to that sand whore!"

Smiling then laughing, Ino told her, "Sakura my girl, you're making progress."

Sakura glared at Ino like she'd lost possession of all her faculties."What are you talking about?"

"I've never heard you speak so negatively about another female in all my life!" Ino was completely astounded to say the least but it was understandable.

"But, Ino, what am I going to do?", she wailed.

Ino pulled her closer so Sakura could lean on one shoulder. "We'll figure this out. She'll rue the day she screwed with my best friend and her man!" If looks could kill, Hinara would've been blown up from a mile away! All this stress couldn't be good for Sakura or the baby. The fact that Tsunade was allowing this meant there was a smaller picture being hidden away in a bird's eye view.

"Sakura, can you tell me who hurt you that day in the hospital?" Ino had to know. If Sakura's unknown attacker came once, she was afraid they'd come again. They all needed to be around to protect her and the unborn babe.

"I can't Ino. Not yet... it's still too painful for me to discuss. I will say this much; I'm afraid to be alone with any Sand nin besides Gaara or Temari! Please don't mention, to Kakashi, that I told you this much. He'd go into one of cold, hard-assed rages." Sakura gently cradled her belly with her hands, as if promising her baby something precious. Little one, I'll do what I can to keep your father safe, so one day when you're a little older, you can see him with your own eyes and hopefully make up for the time you're going to lose for the first years." Her smile was sadness mixed with sweet knowing at least she had their baby if she couldn't have him.

These gestures, these words were tearing Ino up inside. Tears falling down her cheeks she said,"Sakura, I think you need to go back to him before the time's up. It's already eight am and you only have until noon." Hugging her friend swiftly, "We'll all be here for you regardless. And one other thing... if Hinara messes with you.. she's MINE!

Sakura gratefully acknowledged the ferocity in Ino's voice with a smile. She was a true friend that couldn't be denied. Standing up, she stretched and yawned. "I got to go. Kakashi was still asleep when I left and I didn't want to wake him. That and I really needed a woman's point of view on these things. Thank you so much Ino. Good bye" Sakura walked out the door, gone in a flash.

Ino sat staring after caught in heavy thought. Desperately hoping everything would work out because she was tired of life's screw ups! Shaking her head and smiling,"How much did you hear , Shika?" She'd had an inkling that he'd been there for alot of the conversation. She just wasn't aware of how much.

"All of it." A simple answer for a simple man. Crossing over to where Ino sat, he sat beside her, gathering her in his strong arms. "I can't imagine what we'd do if put in that position." Eyes narrowing, Shikamaru wondered how much of the Sand woman's story was true.

"I know one thing you'd SAY..."

"What would that be?", he teased her.

"You'd say it'd be troublesome!" Ino laughed at the look on Shika's face because it was pure truth.

Picking her up, he toted her back to the bedroom to pick up where they left off last night.

Walking in the door of Kakashi's apartment, she was quickly grabbed by a pair of masculine arms.

"Let me go!", She screamed. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Struggling, she tried to aim every punch and kick wherever she could get to.

A voice distracted her, "Sakura... Sakura, it's me. It's Kakashi. It's ok... no one will hurt you. I'm here, i'm here."

Her struggles calmed only for tears and sobs to take their place. She'd been so frightened, believing she was going to be attacked again, by someone different this time.

Kakashi held her for seemed like forever. Long enough for her to calm down for him to question her. "Where have you been Sakura? I've been so worried! I woke up and you were gone!"

"I've been at Ino's, Kakashi. I needed to talk to someone. I needed to talk to a woman... get her thoughts on the matter. If anything, I just needed to affirm I have her support and to tell her what's going on before someone else does and they make a mess of it. I'm scared, Kakashi. I'm so scared!" Here come the tears again just when she didn't need them.

"I know you are Sakura. I am too. Do you know what I'm feeling about this? Knowing I won't be around to see my child grow up? Hell, I never even thought I'd have a child! This tears me apart thinking about the upcoming months.. you're stomach growing heavier with our child, feeling his or her kicks and movements. I won't get to be there for that. I want so much to experience that with you! This child, growing here, in your belly is living, breathing and irrefutable proof of our love for one another."

Tenderly, he reached out to caress her face, letting his hand slowly slide down her neck, past her chest and coming to rest where their child lay. "As far as I'm concerned, I was married to you long before that Sand whore. So marriage, to her, won't count."

"God, Kakashi. Could you make it a little bit harder on me please!" Her body was worn out from the tears, from the parting with Kakashi; she wished right now, they could run away together and live happily ever after but there was no honor in that. And how long would it take before they were hunted down by hunter-nin due to the fact that they'd thrown everything away; to risk everything for love.

They kissed as though it were their last moment on earth together, it sure felt like it anyway.

Finally, they heard the clock strike noon. The sound was so hollow. Both lovers reluctant to part... this was tearing them all the way down to their souls. Stripping them down to the emotional nothing they might become; if they let it take them over.

Sakura standing at the door staring at her silver haired jounin one last time. Memorizing every last line on his face, the way his hair fell and even better; remembering the way he'd used his sharingan on her. That's one thing she'd always have up on Hinara! The very idea made her want to laugh, childishly pointing it out to her while sticking out her tongue. Boy she'd really been hanging around Naruto too much!

As she was memorizing facial features, Kakashi was doing the same. Neither one could bear to do this but it had to! She had to go before he said to hell with it all; taking her and running.

"Kakashi, I love you." Her soft teary voice came close to breaking him then and there. Forcing herselft to look at him she waited for his reply.

"I love you too, Sakura." Kakashi's voice equally soft.

With that, he heard the door close behind her effectively closing the door to his heart as well.

_No matter who I'm with or to who I turn_

_It's for you I long, for you I burn._

_Wishing to be with you no matter how long it takes_

_Wondering with every breath, do you feel it?_

Days went by, the lovers passed in the streets, longing evident in their eyes. Making matters worse, Hinara was hanging on Kakashi's arm, annoying him and everyone else around them. Hinara, every chance she got, made snide remarks to Sakura, especially when no one else was present. She kept on until one day Sakura's temper snapped.

_I want to be with you no matter how long it takes_

_It'll be worth it regardless of the wait_

_Just a little patience_

_There's so much at stake._

Kakashi/Hinara, Naruto/Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Genma, Asuma/Kurenai and Ino/Shikamaru were all at a local club, having a pre-wedding party. The guys and girls each had rooms to theirselves to throw the appropriate bachelor/bachelorette parties. The only Sakura went was for Kakashi. That's pretty much the only reason anyone showed up, sad to say, but oh so true.

Sakura excuse herself to go to the bathroom with Hinara and Ino following.

She was freshening up in the mirror when she heard Hinara's cold voice." After Kakashi and I are married you are never to see him again. He will not even be allowed to see the birth of his child. He won't even be able to see you bleeding, dying in childbirth. The arrangements are already made. Poor Sakura... isn't it frightening knowing that when it's time to bring forth your child into this world, that with it's first crying breath, it will mark your dying one." Hinara's laugh made Sakura's blood run cold. It angered her, that this woman was planning on killing her to take her baby to raise, thinking Kakashi would never be the wiser.

"You stupid sand cow!" Kakashi's not ignorant. No matter what you think. When he discovers your little charade, he'll personally hand deliver your ass to Tsunade! For some reason, Sakura felt cocky enough to smirk even though this woman was the one that came close to ending her life a few weeks ago. Remembering that thought, made her tremble somewhat for she still didn't know what Hinara was capable of.

Hinara tood several steps til she was right up on Sakura. She reared back, punching her across the left face. She would've kept going if she hadn't gotten interrupted.

"Why you stupid, igorant, Sand whore-bitch! You lay one more finger on her and I'll beat you back to the cosmic soup of life!" Ino's eyes flashed furiously. Ino was in all words PISSED! Not many people male or female had balls big enough to mess with her when she's like this. Ino walked forward and Hinara took off out of the bathroom.

"Damn coward." Ino shouted after her. "Freaking pathetic. She can hit a pregnant woman but won't fight with me! Screwed up is what I call it."

Taking a deep, soothing breath, Ino asked Sakura if she was ok.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here though. I'm ready to go home."

"Sakura, you need to talk to Kakashi about this. He can't marry her. Tsunade wouldn't force this if she knew!"

"Please, Ino. Don't say a word. Please. Promise me." Sakura knew she was being silly but she wanted to handle this her way and in her own time.

"Ok. Let's go say our good byes and split. Sakura, if this gets any worse you better tell someone or I break the promise. I've never broken a promise to you and I don't want to start now. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it." She sounded so tired and if anything she better get Tsunade to check her out; make sure the baby's allright and everything.

The two girls went to the bachelorette party spreading around the hugs and good wishes to everyone but the bride-to-be who wasn't even in the room. Not that is was a major loss or anything. They'd be alot better off without seeing her. Ino was afraid she'd jump her and about kill her, that is, if she followed her killer instincts!

Next, Ino and Sakura went to the bachelor room to make their excuses and give their goodbyes. Unfortunatly, that's where the damned bride-to-be was.

Kakashi and the rest of the guys looked at Sakura rather concerned. "Sakura, Hinara said you feel and hurt your face in the bathroom. Are you alright?", he asked

"I'm fi-", she started til Ino jumped in.

"Hell no she's not fine. You just keep that bitch away from both of us and we'll be fine." These words were fueled by pure fury. Ino looked at Hinara, "The next time you come near us... I'm going to stomp your ass clear over to the next country. Got that? Or do I have to repeat it? Screw it.. we're out." Ino quickly turned on her heel dragging Sakura with her.

The quietness in the room was deafening. Kakashi narrowed his eye. Something had happed and nobody would talk. Everything was grating on his nerves but he didn't know what to do or how to approach the whole messed up situation. This misery between Sakura and him was so tangible that he could feel it everytime he looked at her. He missed her in his home, his arms and his bed. Somehow, though, he would have to get to the bottom of things like he'd been procrastinating on forever, but if he didn't do it, all this might mean the lives of Sakura and their baby!

An arm wrapping around his waist brought him back to reality, which it was Hinara's reality. He didn't care to be there at all! He just imagined that beside him was a pink haired kunoichi with tremendous strength, a wicked sense of humor and who loved him for the man he is inside and out.

Outside the building, Ino and Sakura stopped long enough to see Hinara's shadow wrap herself around Kakashi. Ino glanced over at Sakura knowing this was killing her and breaking her heart.

The longing in Sakura's eyes as she wished she was the one to do that to him. To hold on to him as she had days previous. The pain cut so deep that it felt like an actual kunai wound and if she looked hard enough, she'd see the torn, jagged skin and the fresh blood pouring onto the ground.

_Just a little patience, there's so much at stake_

_And seeing you with her has caused... my heart to break._

Ino gently hugged Sakura walking her home. She'd offered her the opportunity to stay with her and Shikamaru but Sakur declined. She'd rather be alone right now.

The two girls walked off into the night sadness bogging them down as no other weariness ever could.

_Let the rain wash away_

_Tears flowing from yesterday._

_Here I am, Here I'll stay._

_Nothing you can do_

_Will chase me away._

_Though you'd like to hide_

_Hide away from the pain_

_Even stranger yet.. you're drawn_

_Like a moth to the flame._

A/N: Another chap done... whoo-hoo! The above poem is one of my originals too called Drawn to the Flame. I hope this was plenty angsty for ya! There is resolution in sight, I promise! This if for my faithful readers who read and review... it's all for you! Lemme know what you like and don't like. That way I know what to give you more of:) You guys rock! Much love! Later.

Next chap...Resolution


	10. Resolution

Caged: Chapter 10

To Be Free

A/N: Well my faithful readers this is the final chapter for Caged. I've had fun writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Thanx, especially to the following who took the time to read/review. My thanx to all you guys for your words of encouragement that kept me going... it was all you!

Pharynx

GinaCat

Infinite'sgirl

Silent Kunoichi

Raefire606

SweetAssassin

Madness Incarnate

You guys helped make this story keeping me motivated! And last but not least:

Apherion, lil sis, you helped me greatly on this story with confidence and more, I really appreciate everything. I look forward to co writing with you soon... we've already started bouncing some kick ass ideas! I'm already getting ready for them!

Apherion has a new fic out called Angel Wings and Platforms. You guys need to check out her fic, too. It's gonna have a great plot! Yes, Apherion, I'm a shameless plugger. :)

Disclaimer: Oh yeah! Last time for this bad boy! I don't own Naruto & company, if I did, I'd be rich! Hinara however is my own original character I created specifically for this fic. There may or may not be lemon material located in this fic, no promises, just thought I'd warn you! Anyway...let's hit it rolling. I'm almost forgot, Drawn to the Pain, is an original poem of mine as well, that is included, so no stealing...

Sakura excuse herself to go to the bathroom with Hinara and Ino following.

She was freshening up in the mirror when she heard Hinara's cold voice." After Kakashi and I are married you are never to see him again. He will not even be allowed to see the birth of his child. He won't even be able to see you bleeding, dying in childbirth. The arrangements are already made. Poor Sakura... isn't it frightening knowing that when it's time to bring forth your child into this world, that with it's first crying breath, it will mark your dying one." Hinara's laugh made Sakura's blood run cold. It angered her, that this woman was planning on killing her to take her baby to raise, thinking Kakashi would never be the wiser.

"You stupid sand cow!" Kakashi's not ignorant. No matter what you think. When he discovers your little charade, he'll personally hand deliver your ass to Tsunade! For some reason, Sakura felt cocky enough to smirk even though this woman was the one that came close to ending her life a few weeks ago. Remembering that thought, made her tremble somewhat for she still didn't know what Hinara was capable of.

Hinara took several steps till she was right up on Sakura. She reared back, punching her across the left face. She would've kept going if she hadn't gotten interrupted.

"Why you stupid, ignorant, Sand whore-bitch! You lay one more finger on her and I'll beat you back to the cosmic soup of life!" Ino's eyes flashed furiously. Ino was in all words PISSED! Not many people male or female had balls big enough to mess with her when she's like this. Ino walked forward and Hinara took off out of the bathroom.

"Damn coward." Ino shouted after her. "Freaking pathetic. She can hit a pregnant woman but won't fight with me! Screwed up is what I call it."

Taking a deep, soothing breath, Ino asked Sakura if she was ok.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here though. I'm ready to go home."

"Sakura, you need to talk to Kakashi about this. He can't marry her. Tsunade wouldn't force this if she knew!"

"Please, Ino. Don't say a word. Please. Promise me." Sakura knew she was being silly but she wanted to handle this her way and in her own time.

"Ok. Let's go say our good byes and split. Sakura, if this gets any worse you better tell someone or I break the promise. I've never broken a promise to you and I don't want to start now. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it." She sounded so tired and if anything she better get Tsunade to check her out; make sure the baby's all right and everything.

The two girls went to the bachelorette party spreading around the hugs and good wishes to everyone but the bride-to-be who wasn't even in the room. Not that is was a major loss or anything. They'd be a lot better off without seeing her. Ino was afraid she'd jump her and about kill her, that is, if she followed her killer instincts!

Next, Ino and Sakura went to the bachelor room to make their excuses and give their goodbyes. Unfortunately, that's where the damned bride-to-be was.

Kakashi and the rest of the guys looked at Sakura rather concerned. "Sakura, Hinara said you feel and hurt your face in the bathroom. Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fi-", she started till Ino jumped in.

"Hell no she's not fine. You just keep that bitch away from both of us and we'll be fine." These words were fueled by pure fury. Ino looked at Hinara, "The next time you come near us... I'm going to stomp your ass clear over to the next country. Got that? Or do I have to repeat it? Screw it…we're out." Ino quickly turned on her heel dragging Sakura with her.

The quietness in the room was deafening. Kakashi narrowed his eye. Something had happed and nobody would talk. Everything was grating on his nerves but he didn't know what to do or how to approach the whole messed up situation. This misery between Sakura and him was so tangible that he could feel it every time he looked at her. He missed her in his home, his arms and his bed. Somehow, though, he would have to get to the bottom of things like he'd been procrastinating on forever, but if he didn't do it, all this might mean the lives of Sakura and their baby!

An arm wrapping around his waist brought him back to reality, which it was Hinara's reality. He didn't care to be there at all! He just imagined that beside him was a pink haired kunoichi with tremendous strength, a wicked sense of humor and who loved him for the man he is inside and out.

Outside the building, Ino and Sakura stopped long enough to see Hinara's shadow wrap herself around Kakashi. Ino glanced over at Sakura knowing this was killing her and breaking her heart.

The longing in Sakura's eyes as she wished she was the one to do that to him. To hold on to him as she had days previous. The pain cut so deep that it felt like an actual kunai wound and if she looked hard enough, she'd see the torn, jagged skin and the fresh blood pouring onto the ground.

_Just a little patience, there's so much at stake_

_And seeing you with her has caused... my heart to break._

Ino gently hugged Sakura walking her home. She'd offered her the opportunity to stay with her and Shikamaru but Sakura declined. She'd rather be alone right now.

The two girls walked off into the night sadness bogging them down as no other weariness ever could.

_Let the rain wash away_

_Tears flowing from yesterday._

_Here I am, Here I'll stay._

_Nothing you can do_

_Will chase me away._

_Though you'd like to hide_

_Hide away from the pain_

_Even stranger yet.. you're drawn_

_Like a moth to the flame._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura overlooked team seven's training grounds where she spent so much time in her youth; it was here with Sasuke, Naruto and of course, Kakashi. Everything, even her thoughts, all came back to him. What was it about him? Why am I so attracted to Kakashi? I know I love him but I don't think I can stay here watching him pledge himself to another in marriage. She felt her eyes filling up with tears. Swiping them away angrily, yet feeling so many conflicting emotions. She was so depressed at the idea of her baby never meeting his father. Then when she thought about what Hinara threatened; she was filled with a deadly rage that made her want to destroy everything in her path. Good thing Hinara wasn't present or she'd do something drastic!

Sakura reminisced over every evil she'd been subjected to by that sand whore and her rage kept growing till she, herself, couldn't contain it. Leaping forward, kicking and punching one of the three infamous post standing guard, she abused it until the wood cracked and splintered. Still possessed by her rage, she did the same to the other two posts, reducing them to splinters and chips. She moved into the open area, kicking, blocking, punching, flipping (even thought it probably wasn't a good idea with the baby). Whipping out her kunai, she switched to target practice, hitting with more than deadly accuracy. She'd never been the best at it, but with her emotions running rampant she could rival Sasuke right now, giving him a run for his money. Her anger surged even more, the harder she pushed the stronger and madder she became. Had anyone from the village seen her they would've run the other direction. If not, they might've peed in their pants she was so scary, ranking up there with Gaara at this moment in time.

Sensing a second presence, she threw a kunai in the trees toward the direction of the oncoming person; letting them know she was in no mood for company or anything else for that matter. Hearing the kunai hit with a dull thud she headed over to retrieve it. Walking into the tree line, she spotted one of the people she didn't want to come within 100 feet of until she calmed down.

"Well, Sakura, looks like someone's been practicing." The lazy drawl, the hentai book hanging a little out of his jounin vest and the shockingly silver hair glinting in what sunlight that had broken through the trees.

Pulling out her kunai, she headed back with a scowl. Couldn't she destroy things in peace? She couldn't even live her life in peace! Things were always going wrong. It was as if she'd pissed off someone in this life and any she'd lived before! She was tired of paying for mistakes that weren't even hers! It has to end... but how? Walking away from Kakashi, she chose not to answer for who knew where that would even lead.

Kakashi followed her back out onto the training area. "Someone's angry, I see." He couldn't believe the amount of devastation he was seeing. She'd done so much of it in a short time it was unreal! He'd seen her doing it the whole time, deciding to put a stop to it on the grounds that he was afraid she'd hurt herself and their baby. Kakashi would never willingly allow her to be physically hurt and it was destroying him to see her going through this without him. The whole situation with Hinara was BS and they knew it!

"What do you want, Kakashi, I'm busy!" Sakura easily let him know she had no time for this little game. She had no desire to be drawn back in by the very man she loved and couldn't see the truth, even if it jumped up, in the form of a kunai, and struck him!

Seeing the fire and desperation in her eyes, he wanted to take her in his arms, wiping away all negativity, bringing back the happy go lucky Sakura they all knew and loved. The look on her face, however, spoke differently and in extreme volumes. "I'm waiting Kakashi. I'd like to finish here sometime today."

"If you're going to keep destroying things like I see in front of me, then forget it. You're not doing yourself and the baby any good!" Kakashi's voice switched from the gentle, lazy drawl to one of furious proportions. "If you want to hit something or have to hit something then hit me... I deserve it."

Raising her eyebrow in disbelief, she looked at her questioningly. "What makes you think I would hit you? Even though you _do_ deserve it!"

His eye widened at that comment. This didn't sound like his Sakura that he'd known since she was twelve. This was the voice of a bitter woman in the body of a young woman. "I've done wrong by you on so much... I didn't fight the Hokage on her orders, I've left you alone to deal with a pregnancy, which can't be easy and we went from burning hot to cold embers. There's so much regret and so much I owe you. I have a favor to ask." If she agreed to this then maybe there was still hope for them to remain as friends since they couldn't join as lovers or husband and wife.

Kakashi lovingly smirked, "How about a spar for old time's sake?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. His smile always disarmed in a way no enemy could. It made her want to forget everything, throw herself into his arms and beg him to take her away. "If my ears didn't deceive me I thought you said it wouldn't be good for me or the baby." She wanted to turn his own words right back at him... let's see what he says about that!

Smiling even bigger, he had her, he knew he did. Her question proved she at least entertained the thought which might as well hand him the victory. "Destroying all the wooden posts and trees, flipping around like you were wouldn't be that good for the both of you. A simple spar, though, come on Sakura, you'd still be allowed to work off your aggressions and receive a decent workout too."

"You're being pretty persistent... I'll agree to it this once...for old time's sake!" Giving him a hint of a smile, the two former lovers took their respective places on the field.

Sakura and Kakashi stood across from each other, awaiting the first move from someone, unknowing who would go first. The air so tense it could have been cut with the dullest knife or other weapon that could be found. Mist began to fill the air creating an eerie feeling which Sakura was choosing to ignore for the moment. She couldn't let herself be distracted or Kakashi would win this easily.

Jumping forward, kunai in hand, he met her halfway, blocking her weapon with his. His eye studying her intently. That was something she was afraid of... to let Kakashi back in seeing how she felt. She kicked, he blocked, and punches flew. The fighting couple spun madly, striking at each other wildly neither getting a cut on their skin. Their clothes were another story. Their outfits were shredded in several places like they'd been attacked by dozens of flying kunai or shuriken.

Spinning again, Kakashi gained ground by hitting Sakura with enough force, just to get her down for a minute. He wouldn't have long... she always seemed to recover quickly enough to get up after just a minute or two. She amazed him sometimes even more than Sasuke and Naruto in her persistence and in her deep reserves of loyalty and refusal to give up.

Just with that one hit, his eye told him he's in trouble. The fire had rekindled in her eyes blazing hotter and brighter than it had earlier.

Running towards him, at the last moment sliding between his legs, standing back up to strike, only to get blocked. She smiled her evil Sakura smile... 'He's mine now!' she thought. Inner Sakura was pumping her fist, jumping around ready to fully unleash. She twisted away from his grip, slipping out of it quite effortlessly. Disappearing in a shower of sakura petals, she reappeared in front of him, taking her right, palm pulling it back sending it forward with a surge of her mighty strength. Striking him with her palm, in the center of his chest, Kakashi's eye almost bulged out, her blow sending him backwards about one hundred feet or so.

'Damn, I can't believe she actually hit me? She's gotten really good!' Not many people can land a hit on him regardless. She wanted to play so play they shall. Taking his hand pushing up his forehead protector and exposing one of his hidden weapons, the ever dreaded sharigan. Standing to face her, everything she'd inflicted on him would be reflected back at her ready or not.

When Sakura saw Kakashi reveal his sharigan, her insides began to quake. Nearly every experience with this ended badly with the exception of her and Kakashi's lovemaking. That time, however, it had heightened it to so many levels. Remembering how the intense pleasure eventually overwhelmed her causing her to black out. Holding her breath, she hoped her punishment wouldn't be too severe.

Forcing herself to glance up at her former gorgeous jounin lover, realizing there were tears in her eyes mirroring the misery each felt. They were trapped and there wasn't much they could do about it! Each caged by their own actions and emotions trying in their own way to fight desperately out of this hell created by themselves and others! Was life or Kami in general against them? What the hell was so wrong with them wanting to be together? Sakura wanted to cry over what they were losing and it was that damn sand whore's fault!

Finding herself staring at Kakashi's eye feeling her body get heavy giving way to the blackness heading towards her at a fast speed. She was in a tunnel, her and Kakashi at opposite ends, speaking but unable to hear their words. Struggling to hear the words falling quickly from his lips and failing horribly. Minutes passing, her torture increasing when Hinara appeared beside Kakashi wrapping herself all over him like a second skin.

Sakura couldn't bear this, it was too much! Tears welled and on the verge on falling. Fighting them she didn't want to give in allowing them to fall.

Hinara grinned evilly at Sakura while she gently pulled Kakashi's face down to hers kissing him with as much passion as Sakura had done three weeks ago. What made it worse is that Kakashi returned her affections, kissing her with equal passion and groping her, driving Sakura to severe embarrassment.

Tears that threatened to fall earlier now fell freely and Sakura made no move to hide them. Watching the couple as they continued she felt herself sinking fast into oblivion. Maybe for once in her life she should give up. This pain to sharp to bear, cutting her to the quick. 'No matter what happens I know I'll always love him!' With that last thought, she began to fall, his handsome face the last thing her eyes saw before the darkness took her.

Stretched out on the ground, she opened her eyes seeing Kakashi leaning over her looking...worried? He actually looked concerned but surely not.

"Sakura what happened? You ok?"

"Wh-what happened?" Confusion reigned supreme. One minute they were sparring then he pulled out his sharingan, using it on her, effectively ending their spar. She remembered the mental torture she suffered while under the sharingan's influence and it still cut the hell out of her. Next thing she knew, after that, she was waking up on the ground which is where she was now.

Sakura, feeling so warm, realized why she wasn't cold. Kakashi was now holding her in his arms. She'd never admit that now to him with his wedding in a few days. That thought alone brought back her depression with a vengeance. "Kakashi? What happened to me?"

"While the sharingan was in effect, apparently whatever it was dishing out was too much and you passed out. Before you went down you screamed. What happened, Sakura?" When he heard her scream, he was truly afraid for the first time in his life. His first concern was for Sakura and the baby, worrying that this spar of their's may have been too much.

"I can't, Kakashi... it's too painful." Her voice laced with the pain carried over from the vision she was tortured with. Refusing to relive it, wanting to push it away to the back of her mind, forgetting it forever. But she knew it wasn't possible. That image of Hinara and Kakashi would haunt her til she died! She couldn't live with that always there threatening to burst forth with him around. It wouldn't do either of them any good.

He wanted to press her further but didn't want her to suffer needlessly to satisfy his curiousity. Gazing at her, he watched the tears fill her eyes then fall. Hating himself because he was the one to cause her pain and it pissed him off because he couldn't fix it! Watching her small body shake with the force of her tears, he was reduced to really despising Hinara, the Hokage and himself, in fact, everyone else involved that was against their being together.

Slowly she spoke, taking hitching breaths between her words. "Your sharingan...it showed me my worst possible nightmare. The reason being is my nightmare's really happening, right here, right now. My nightmare is you.. you slipping through my fingers. Sharingan showed me a world with you but in someone else's arms. I can't deal with that Kakashi, not with that and a baby on the way. I just can't do it alone." Her voice broke and she didn't care. She was tired of being strong and not fighting for what she wants just to make someone else's life easier.

"Sakura, no matter what, you'll never lose me." Kakashi hoped he sounded sure because he didn't feel totally confident himself. God help anyone who tried to hurt his cherry blossom for they would pay!

"Kakashi.. what the sharingan showed me is true; at least this time it is! I'm losing you to that stupid, annoyingly perfect, sand whore. So don't tell me I won't ever lose you. In fact, in three days time... you'll be a married man and I'll be back to being alone as I've been for the last three weeks. This kind of contact is killing me Kakashi. It's not fair... I love you but I just can't handle this. Since I can't have you, you have to cut me loose and let me go. I'm sorry but I won't be here for the wedding. I've been assigned a mission that will last for six months." Sakura knew this info would blow him away but he deserved to know. She just couldn't leave without telling him, that's a coward's way out, not her way at all.

Kakashi's mouth dropped at her impromptu announcement. Hearing this, he felt he wanted to drop a few tears as well. He also didn't think he could make it through the wedding without her presence. She always soothed him, it never failed how she could make him feel good without even trying. "Sakura, I need you there. I can't do this without you!" Pleading with her, she had to see, had to know that she was his lifeline. She, alone, had brought him back to life.

Getting up, sending him a sad smile she said, "Kakashi, I'm truly sorry, but I can't do this... not even for you. Please don't ask me to go through this! I just can't do it." Her tears had returned harder and faster than before. She turned to him softly saying, "I'm sorry, Kakashi. I hope you find a semblance of happiness. It just kills me that I can't be the one to give it to you!" Running off, she headed back towards the village, this scene reminiscent of how all this started in the first place. Life was just chalk full of irony and right now it was biting him in the ass.

Two hours later Naruto and Sakura were eating out talking about the events that transpired earlier that day. It was clear how much he hated Hinara; he hated her as much as everyone else in Konoha!

"You know, Naruto, it's weird..." Sakura wore a thoughtful expression on her face. One where you felt you could see the wheels turning.

"What's weird, Sakura?" Speaking between slurps of his favorite noodles.

"Everything I've seen, so far, Hinara hasn't exhibited any pregnancy signs whatsoever. Me however, I suffered... morning sickness, constant bathroom breaks, incessant fatigue among other symptoms, but Hinara hasn't showed any and noone's heard her complain either. Also, she won't let Tsunade attend her with her doctor visits, it's always someone from the Sand country." Thinking hard, she scrunched up her face, knowing she was missing something.

"Too bad you don't have a test to prove it. That or special vision.. I bet someone could see clear through whether she's pregnant or not." Unsure of what answer to give her he hoped this would offer something to her.

Sakura jumped up, excited as can be. Kissing him on his cheek and hugging him saying, "Naruto your a genius. A real freaking genius! Thank you. Thank you so much, you gave me the answer I needed." She ran out of the Ichiraku's, heading out to find the person she was looking for, hoping they were home.

Sakura standing outside the massive Hyyuga mansion, she felt tiny and insignificant. Crossing her fingers hoping this would work; this was her last chance for her and Kakashi.

Ringing the doorbell, it was instantly answered by a maid."Can I help you miss?"

Clearing her throat she tentively asked,"Is Neji at home?"

"Yes. Right this way."

Following the maid inside, her nervousness mounted. What if he refused to help her? Surely he wouldn't, he was like one of her best friends... like a brother.

The maid stopped outside a door which happened to be his room. "Go ahead and knock miss."

Raising her hand to the wooden frame and knocking she heard a voice demand to know who it was. "Neji... it's me... Sakura."

"Come in."

She walked in to find him sitting crosslegged on his bed in the middle of a meditation. A couple of minutes passed and suddenly he was through.

"So, Sakura, what can I do for you? It's been a while and I'm sure this isn't a social call."

"Adept as always, Neji. I need your help."

"What kind of help?" His eyes seemed to stare through her burning a hole at the same time.

"I need your help in proving that Hinara's lying about being pregnant. With your Byakugan, you can sense a change in chakra, right?" She was building all her hopes on what the next few things Neji could tell her. She just hoped it was to her advantage!

"Yes. I can see when a woman carries a new life. One thing I notice is that a child drains some of the mothers chakra and causing another flow of chakra within the mother. It's all in the rhythm and flow of your chakra. I could sense and see the change in you right away."

So far so good! She continued on,"Hinara should be about two months along and showing no signs at all. I was hoping you'd look at her with Byakugan and see if she's lying. Also, I'm going to check her bloodwork from the labwork we drew when we performed all those physicals. That's a test we perform on every female who's been out of Konoha. Just a precaution she hasn't been impregnated without her knowledge."

"I'll do this. She angered me by screwing things up between you and Kakashi. I don't take lightly to those who mess with my friends. When are you planning this?"

Sakura wasn't sure if her giddiness was showing through yet or not. "Would right now be too soon?"

Smiling, Neji replied, "Never. Let's go find her and prove your point."

The two companions left and headed for the marketplace. Neji and Sakura couldn't believe their luck... their standing in the middle of the street talking to Kakashi and Genma... was Hinara!

Sakura softly spoke,"Ok, Neji. Work your magic!"

"Byakugan." Staring at the lithe brunette, he smiled maliciously. "Sakura, she's full of shit! She's not pregnant. You're right... no signs at all."

Reaching over to hug him, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Neji! You're the best, you know that!

"Sakura, I think you better let go of me." Neji looked slightly wary.

"Why? What's wrong?" She was thoroughly confused whereas a moment ago, Neji seemed happy and willing to have her hug him.

"Let's just say a certain silver haired jounin saw hug me and kiss me and he looks pretty pissed!"

"OOPS! Sorry Neji. I've got to go.. I can't believe it's already after nine pm. I've still got stacks of physicals to go through. I'll tell you this.. Now, the bitch is mine!

Early the next morning, the day of Kakashi's wedding, Sakura was still pouring over the aforementioned forms looking for the exact one she needed. Minutes passed to an hour and before Sakura knew it... it was thirty minutes til Kakashi's wedding. "Damn.. I have to hurry and find that stupid form, especially if I'm going to make it on time."

She flipped through a few more before yanking out the one she wanted triumphantly! "Yes. Now, time to run." Then out the door she shot... she had a wedding to interrupt after all.

Kakshashi and Hinara were standing in front of Tsunade and she came to the part about if anyone has any objections why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath waiting for a pink haired kunoich to burst in shouting her objections. Fortunately, they weren't disappointed.

"Wait... wait, they cannot be married. This woman lured him under false pretenses, lying to him, to you, to everyone. I have irrefutable proof!" Holding up Hinara's physical form and labwork she pressed on,"Hinara isn't pregnant and has never been.. not by Kakashi anyway. Neji can back me up with his oh so xray vision!" She was feeling pretty smug right now and figured why not let it show!

Looking at Hinara, Sakura noticed she looked pretty pissed! Can't blame her..she got busted on her wedding day for lying her ass off! There was justice in the world after all.

Shizune walked toward Sakura, taking the lab results out of her hand."Tsunade, it's true, Hinara did lie to us and this paper does prove it." The tall, thin brunette was so happy because now, surely, Kakashi would be free to be with Sakura!

This outbreak of news... everyone talking and it was very loud, so loud no one would be able to think... period. During the commotion, Hinara had slipped off from Kakashi's side ripping off her wedding dress, revealing underneath a traditional sand-nin outfit. She disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura holding a kunai to her thoat.

Kakashi's throat tightened.. This didn't bode well at all. Violence was all he could see solving anything here. "Why? Why did you do this?" Kakashi's voice was low and his tone dangerous.

Hinara laughed. "It's rather simple, Kakashi. I saw you, I wanted you and would do anything to have you! When we arrived and I saw this whore around you every chance she got, I knew I had to take action! Also, when my spies discovered her pregnancy, everything I'd planned couldn't wait. Something had to be done, she had to suffer and she had to lose the baby!"

Kakashi's blood ran cold. This admission told him, pretty well, who Sakura's attacker was. Fury raged inside. Because of her stupid, vengeful actions, he almost lost the love of his life and unborn child.

"Yes, Kakashi. By the look on your face you've figured out that it was I who attacked Sakura. Unfortunately, for me, stupid wench wouldn't die. It also seems your child has inherited that same spirit.. the will to live. I was so disappointed." Hinara looked at Sakura, her eyes so cold, but they no longer frightened her. Those eyes only served to enrage her. This woman was going to die; she didn't care how, but she was going to kill her!

Raising the kunai in the air, Hinara plunged it downwards, Sakura experiencing a moment of nightmarish dejavu. The kunai connected only Sakura didn't seem to feel it. Quickly ducking out of her arms, she elbowed her to the face and kicked her in the stomach. "How's that feel, bitch! A little of your own medicine to you I return!"

Hinara recovered fast enough to punch Sakura's face. Sakura countered with a palm strike to the chest, the same one that sent Kakashi flying in their earlier spar. The kicks and blows continued with Sakura using Hinara for a punching bag. Sakura was punishing her for everything hellish she'd put her through. Almost losing her baby and even worse... almost losing Kakashi.

Sakura's back was turned and didn't see the sand-nin sneaking up to help his mistress. She heard someone shout her name but wasn't sure who it was.

Turning back to Hinara, Sakura heard the chirping of thousands of birds; the noise splitting through the air. She heard someone yelling and turned in the direction of the yell. It was Kakashi with his Chidori lit up like a thousand bright Christmas trees and he was using it on the sand-nin who'd been sneaking up on her to do her harm. Blood spurted everywhere as Kakashi demolished the body with his Chidori strengthened further by his anger towards the sand-nin. There was no way he was going to let him touch Sakura. He'd always swore he'd protect her with his life and that was one promise he'd make good on until he died!

Smiling her thanks to him, she turned her attention back to Hinara, who sprang up ready to go again. The women were fast and furious with each blow and kick and somehow Sakura lost her balance, falling to the ground. Hinara took advantage trying to kick her in the stomach while she was down.

That was the straw that broke Sakura's back! Slamming her fists on the ground, just enough to make Hinara jump back several feet, Sakura got up.

Sakura made several motions with her hands while crying out,"Steel Fists jutsu!" With that, she drove both of her chakra laden fists into Hinara's chest, quickly and effectively killing her on the spot. Sakura spit on her corpse. "Not so tough are you now.. you're one bitch I won't ever be taking shit from ever again!"

Walking away and over to Kakashi they wrapped each other tight in each others arms. They'd missed this feeling so terribly. Looking tenderly at his lover and the mother of his child, he kissed her so gently. Maybe now they could have their fresh start and new life all in one. Only time would tell. Kakashi waved at everyone, his way of saying,'See you later, much, much later,' and they walked out the door to make up for plenty of lost time.

A month later, it was Kakashi and Sakura standing in front of Tsunade swearing their vows to each other, before Tsunade and their fellow villagers.

Tsunade smiled as she spoke the words she's been dying to say. "Kakashi, you old hentai, you may kiss your bride!"

He laughed, then leaned in to kiss her, showing her the promise of the nights to come.

Four months later, Kakashi was in training with a fresh team seven when Naruto ran up, sweat soaked and out of breath.

"Kakashi... I've been... looking ... all over... for you!"

He immediately thought something was wrong with Sakura. "What's wrong? Is it Sakura...is she hurt?"

Naruto smiled. "No, she's not hurt. She's gone into labor and granny Tsunade sent me to find you."

"Ok.. well I'm on my way. Oh and by the way, Naruto, one of these days, the Hokage's going to kick your sorry ass for calling her granny Tsunade!" Laughing Kakashi swiftly headed towards the hospital, ready to welcome the little bundle that had been so long awaited.

Several hours of hard labor later, Tsunade yelled,"Push, Sakura, Push!"

Sakura pushed so hard they could hear the pain and straining in her yells. Then , suddenly, all was quiet and the wail of a newborn could loudly be heard.

Kakashi strode out into the hallway looking like the proud father he was. Sweeter still, he had the look of tears in his eyes, though no one would dare say it.

Kakashi said,"Well, I have a son! We have a son!"

Genma asked,"What did you name him?" He already had a good feeling about it, he just wanted to see how right he was.

"We named him Obito."

Genma and Kakashi shared a look of happiness and complete understanding for he knew how that name came about.

Genma asked,"So who does he look like?"

Smirking, Kakashi, said,"Why me, of course. We have another silver top in the family."

Playing along, Genma smirked right back, "Poor kid. Hopefully we can break him of some of your unsavory habits before he gets to old."

"Maybe, Genma, Maybe." Kakashi left to go back inside, he felt he'd been gone too long as it is.

He watched Sakura lying in her bed, snuggling with little Obito. He was the happiest man alive for once. No depression or sadness to drag him down and it was well fought for and worth what they'd gone through.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes... but feel free to tell me as much as you want." She was tired but it was worth every minute of pain to see such contentment on her husband's face. Without him, there'd also not be a little Obito and those two, not having them, would be the biggest regrets of her life!

"Sakura, I love you so much. I also want to thank you for the gifts you've given me. First, you gave me your love. Second, you gave me our beautiful little boy. Without you I could never be complete. So I just wanted to thank you. The tears in his eyes told Sakura so much more than words would or could express.

Gently reaching up to cup his face, now minus the mask, of course, she told him,"I love you Kakashi. Now and always, nothing will ever change that. I even look forward to the day when we can have more children, if that's what you want."

"It sounds perfect to me, Sakura. As long as I have you there."

Laying his head on the bed, it wasn't long before all three Hatake's gave up the waking world, trading it for dreams where anything was possible, even though they already had it. Everything was perfect and it was worth it for the hell they had to endure. Love's not always easily won, having to fight for it with every breath, never giving up, refusing to give in even when it seems the only option left. Sakura camed across a new side of herself, she honed her emotional strength and ended up with the hard won love of her life. Dreams can happen, it did to Sakura and she'll never forget it for the rest of her life.

A/N:That's it folks.. The end of caged! I've been sitting here for almost four hours trying to give you the best ending I could. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! So if you don't mind... Read/Review, please... thanx you guys for sticking with it! Hugs and much love! L8r.

Apherion: I couldn't do a lemon this chap... it's almost midnight and i was too freakin tired but at least you got some in an earlier chap:) Love ya!

ALL YOU THAT READ.. YOU ROCK...THOSE THAT READ/REVIEW... YOU ROCK EVEN MORE! bows as curtain closes


End file.
